Undertale new members in Family
by silvaniapmf
Summary: Undertale new members in Family sinopse in the underground in a castle localized in North. There was an goat Family, the king,the queen and the Prince not of their names one knowed. one day the Queen got pregnant, of two goat kids, the older brother the prince, don,t liked the idea of having two baby Brothers, after the two boys borned the Prince,s heart got filled with anger and
1. Chapter 1

There was an beautiful day outside, the birds was singing the flowers was Blooming and the kids and Monsters was playing outside.

Frisk and asriel was doing their training with undyne, papyrus and sans.

asgore was taking care of the Garden.

Tosriel and asgoriel was Reading a book of how to do some rare attacks that Only Powerful Monsters can do.

Asgoriel: oh wow look at this one!

tosriel: i Wish i can do this moves...

Tosriel: my child come here You two please?

tosriel: What is it mom?

tosriel: You wanna help me do an butterschoth pie?

tosriel: yep, we can do it right brother?

Agosriel: oh yes, yes, we can help you and can do more.

toriel: ok my Childs, I,m happy to have sons like you, ok let,s Begin.

they started to make the pie, tosriel aways liked to sing and to help her mom with the cooking.

but Tosriel he likes more is sing and dance With his brother game. but What and he brother want more is to learn the moves.

Asgoriel likes to try some recepies for the recipe book that papyrus gived him as birthday gift. he likes to Sing like his brother do, but he is very shy at it.

12 minutes later.

toriel: The pie is ready thanks my...child? where are you?

tosriel: Take That! he unsleashed ice out of his hands.

asgoriel: huh? take this! he unsleashed fire out of his hands.

toriel: my child What are you...

Tosriel: mom carefull!

toriel: waaaaaaaaaahhh! oh no the tv.

asgoriel: Aaaaaaaaah! the tv is Frozen!

Tosriel: nnngghh... Aaaaaaaaah! can,t Control my Power! his sent a blue fire of his hands.

toriel: Toriel: please my childs... stop this..

the two kids stopped his Power.

Toriel: What was that? you was imitating your older brother and sister right?

Tosriel: Right i want to learn how to fight.

asgoriel: mee too! i wanna Try it too!

toriel: i Think we have two new fighters here huh? well papyrus and undyne can teach you the moves tomorrow, ok?

asgoriel and tosriel: ok mom!

Toriel:( i,m gonna tell asgore, papyrus and undyne About this.) ok You two go outside and play a little.

asgoriel: ok come on tosriel!

tosriel: Wait i,m going!

tosriel: those my Childs...i already see they talents.. well time to cook lunch.

asgoriel and tosriel was Reading the same book.

Asgoriel: Huuuummm...look Roar of time? looks like an Powerful move...let see.. only 18 and 20 Monsters kids can learn this skill, if you is Young you can be tired for 3 days.

Tosriel: infernal aura Flame... only 26 and 54 Monsters can learn, if you use this move ir you as 7 you gonna be tired for 5 days. What you Think brother?

asgoriel: i Think is a good idea...but mom and dad will be so worried.

tosriel: ler,s try for once ok?

asgoriel: ok... i,m gonna pratice my roars and Control my Ice Power.

Tosriel: I,m going to Control my fire Powers and learn this skill.

meanwhile

Asgoriel: * inhale* exhale* Let,s do it!

Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! It,s not good.. a hem!

meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Meeeeeeeeeeeeee!

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Not an scary roar just this Dumb goat screams...* Sigh*

Undyne: hey What are you doing punk?

Asgoriel: Oh hi there I,m trying an Powerful move undyne.

Undyne: what is that move.

Asgoriel: Roar of time.

undyne: what!? punk you can,t do That, you are to Young! if you do this attack you gonna be tired.

asgoriel: i know ok, but Only watch ok? i already see my dad doing this.

undyne: ok let,s see If you are capable off.

Asgoriel:determination grrraaaaaah!Asgoriel,s chest,s glows blue, then a small purple and black ball grows in front of its mouth, until it becomes nearly the size of its face. It then shoots a black, purple, and white beam from it, with white gusts of aura bursting from the beam as it is fired.

undyne: punk...you roared like your father! that was Great! but you look tired.

Asgoriel: yeaahh...* pant* i know..* pant* i,m going to rest a little...

undyne: oook i,m going to Tell asgo..

Asgoriel: no! i don,t wanna to worry him.

undyne: ok...if you Think This way punk.

Asgoriel: yeaaaaah* pant* i Think this is the best way... so i,m going home...

undyne: ...

Frisk: undyne! look asriel mastered the roar of time!

undyne: Really, you are tired punk?

asriel: nope, not at all, can i demonst to you?

undyne: uuuuuuuuuhhh...sure.

Asriel: ok let,s start! graaaauuur!Asreil,s eyes glow orange its chest glows blue. and he opens its mouth, an indigo ball forming in front of it. It then fires an indigo beam from the ball.

undyne: wow that was Great Asriel...

Frisk: undyne are you alright?

Undyne: is asgoriel..

asriel: What happened to him!?

undyne: well he doed the roar of time, he is now tired.

asriel: he doed What!? the two goed on his house.

Undyne:...

papyrus: UNDYNE, WHERE ASREIL AND FRISK!?

Undyne: goed at home.

Papyrus: WHAT!? WE DIN,T ...

Undyne: let,s go papyrus cooking lessons! he pulled papyrus arm.

Papyrus: YEAH, ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE AN BETTER LASAGNA THIS TIME!

undyne: fufufufufu...oh paps you are so silly.

papyrus blush at the comment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toriel: my child why are you so tired?

Asgoriel: It,s Because...

Asriel: Asgoriel!? are you alright!?

Asgoriel: yeaaaaah...i,m alright...i,m already feeling Better but a little tired too. where,s tosriel..don,t tell me he is...

Frisk: I Think yes...

Toriel: my child,will you please tell me What is happening?

Asriel: Asgoriel tried to masterize the Roar of time, It,s because this his is tired.

Toriel: MY CHILD!? What you doed That for?

Asgoriel: It,s because i want to be strong like Frisk and asriel too... And those bullies in the school gived me that book.

Toriel: book? what book?

asgoriel: this...he showed the book.

Frisk: How to do masterize brutal moves!?

Toriel: Asriel!? they Want you to die!

Asgoriel: please mom...save tosriel...

Asriel: What move he is Trying to masterize?

Asgoriel: infernal aura Flame..aura...he falled as sleep.

Frisk, Toriel and Asriel shooked his head.

Asriel: Mom! this move is to much dangerous than roar of time, hes gonna die!

Toriel: Tosriel!? Let,s find your brother now!

Frisk and asriel run outside.

Asgore: Hi there dar...

Toriel: Asgore! our baby boy is in trouble!

Asgore: What!? Why!?

Asriel: because of That. he showed the book.

Asgore: How to masterize brutal moves!? he is Trying to do the infernal aura Flame?

Toriel: huumuuumm.

Asgore: So let,s go Quick, find your brother.

Meanwhile

Tosriel: here i am...i,m gonna do that now!

he concetrated on the tree, When blue fire was on his hand, he model a ball of an aura and was ready to launch.

Frisk: There it is!

Toriel: My child, not do This!

Tosriel don,t listened and fired an massive heat ball at the tree.

Asriel: Tosriel no!

Tosriel: huh? asriel...? dad...mom...frisk...he falled on the ground.

Toriel: my child tosriel!

they all run to the Brown goat kid.

Asgore: ooohhhh..Tosriel... what we gonna do?

Toriel: let,s go home...u,m going to use my cure Powers on Them.

they reached in house and put the two kids in bed.

Toriel: please go out i need to be alone.

Frisk: ok mom... Azzy let,s go.

Asriel: no, i wanna to Stay here.

Asgore: Listen to your sister Asriel.

Asriel: ok dad..we are going.

in the living room.

Asriel: nnngg...* sob* *hic* sob*

Frisk: please don,t cry...they gonna be ok?

asriel: but if our little Brothers die? i don,t wanna this.

Frisk: Asriel they won,t die...if you Wish... Wish strongly. They gonna be ok.

Asriel: thanks sister...he said huggin her With tears in his eyes.

Frisk: sssssshhhhh... she beguns to sing.

The first sound, what was it?

The first sound you made...

Concerning me, I am that (your diva)

That's why, now, I'm happy

The first words, what were they?

The first words you made

I can't speak these words

That's why, I sing them as such

Soon, days will pass, years will go by

And will even turn the world gray

You give this (song), and if it'll bring light

Forever, I am going to sing it

The color of the sky, the scent of the wind

The depth of the sea, and your voice

I don't know them, but their song,

I sing their song, and just give out my voice

If there's something that will reach you

No matter how many times it will be

It wouldn't change, that time of,

That time of our first sound...

The color of the sky, the scent of the wind

The depth of the sea, and my song

It wouldn't change, that time of,

That time of our first sound...

The first sound, have you turned into it?

The first sound you had turned into

Wherever in this world, I will sing

Each and everyone's first sound...

Asriel: what a beautiful song frisk... i feel Better now...he continued hugged into his young sister.

7:00Pm

Toriel and asgore exited the Room

Asriel: Mom! how they are?

Toriel: Sleeping peacefully...i don,t believed this happened Today...

Frisk: What we will do now mom?

Asgore: Burn the book of course. Darling if you please.

Toriel unsleashed fire from his hand. she burned the book.

Asgore: well...let,s go out to dinner Tonight..

Toriel: yup, papyrus and undyne are making a lasagna.

Frisk,Toriel: Lasagna!?

In the brothers room ( asriel share the room With frisk, tosriel and asgoriel,

Asgoriel: lasagna!? his Belly growled. man i,n so hungry...where do long we sleep?

Tosriel: Shit! 7:10 we sleeped to much. his Belly growled. man i,m so hungry.

Asgoriel: let,s Go out...i,m not tired anymore.

Tosriel: Yeah me too i fell like refreshed...

Asgore: Well we gonna wake up the sleepy Heads...

Asgoriel: Dad? were we going?

Asgore: Carefull my son!

asgoriel: why? dad i,m Fine.

Tosriel: me too! i feel Better now.

toriel: My childs! he hugged the two.

Frisk and asriel hugged his young Brothers.

Toriel: now let,s go to the bathroom and take a Bath, we are going eat outside Tonight.

Frisk, Asriel, Tosriel and asgoriel: Ok, mom!

they raced to the bathroom.

Toriel: asgore my love..i Have to talk with you.

Asgore: hum?

in the bathroom.

Asgore was bathing the kids.

Asgoriel: Tsunami! he said creating a huge wave.

Frisk: Aaaaaaaaah! ahahahaha!

Asriel: Dad, look now i have a bearb like yours.

asgore giggled: one Question you mother telled me that you asgoriel and tosriel wanna have fighting lessons?

Asgoriel: Yeah! i wanna Fight like you and my brothers dad.

Asgore: oookkk...i gonna tell undyne that you two wanna learn how to fight.

Asriel: hey dad, did you seen tosriel?

Asgore: nope...hey What,s That?

asgoriel:dun,dun,dun,dun,dun,dun,dun,dun!

Asriel: Aaaaaaaaah! Asgoriel! stop With that now! i,m scared of sharks!

Frisk:* snort* tehehe... hehehe...

Tosriel: huumm.. hahahahah...

Asriel: That,s not funny dad tell Them to.. dad?

Asgore:* snort* * wink* hehehe... Hahaha...

Sorry, Sorry son...* snort* Well let,s go out ok? your mom seems do be waiting.

in the room.

Asriel: where,s my pants? i can,t go in undyne,s house With an underwear.

Frisk: Azzy nii San..

Asriel: nii san? why you are calling me like that?

Frisk: well is our way now How to demonstrate our love relation of brothers.

Asriel: ok, Frisk nee Chan.. where,s my pants?

Frisk: Mom left in the sofá...

Asriel: I,m going he goed at the living room.

Asgoriel put his yellow sweater With two purple strips and his brown pants

Frisk put her blue sweater With two Purple strips and an jean skirt.

Tosriel put his purple sweater With two yellow strips and Black pants.

In the living room

Asriel: Moooooooom! where,s my pants!?

toriel: right here...he gived the pant to Asriel.

Asriel: Thanks mom, when we are going?

Toriel: Wait your father..he is in trouble with the hair.

Asriel: ooohhhh i see, he said putting his pants on.

Tosriel: Hey asriel nii san! are you ready?

Asriel: Yes,let,s Wait dad a little.

Tosriel: my god, why he aways late?

asgoriel: Reaaaaachiiiing! aaaahh! he crashed in the sofá.

Frisk: Asgory nii-san are you ok?

Asgoriel: Yeah i,m ok...i just broke a tooth... my tooth is..

Asgore: Ok, i,m ready, let,s go then.

Frisk: We gonna go at the car?

Toriel: Yup, and remember kids should sit in back seat.

they goed in in the car, and drived into undyne,s house.

Asgore: Here we reached.

Toriel: kids let out of the car.

The kids lept out of the car and goed in undyne,s house.

When they entered there was mettaton,sans,alphys and undyne sitting on the table.

Asgoriel, Tosriel: hi There!

alphys: oh hi guys.. i.. happy that you come...and.. asgoriel and tosriel you growed so well Frisk and asriel too...

The adults talked all night, the kids was playing with undyne,s room With her toys.

Asgore: Undyne, i need to talk with you.

Undyne: huh? what is it?

Asgore: well did you know that tosriel and asgoriel tried to masterize the attacks don,t you?

Undyne: Yeah, I told them that was dangerous.

Toriel: well he told me that he wanted learn How to fight.

mettaton: but toriel Darling, don,t are they too much young?

Toriel: Yeah, but they Have to do that for self defense.

Alphys: yeah but... don,t you Think They gonna get hurt?

toriel: Yeah but, i Think this training is what they need.

Asgore: can i count with You two?

Undyne: Yup, we gonna train the punk all the day.

Asgore: Thanks undyne.

Undyne: you are welcome your majesty.

in undyne,s room

The kids was cosplaying With some clothes.

Frisk: huummm where,s my prince? i don,t see him anywhere.

Asriel: Don,t worry my lady! i,m here!

Asgoriel: Grrrrrraurrr!

Frisk: oh no the dragon is aproaching!

Asriel: Don,t worry, sir asriel and sir tosriel gonna save You Princess of that Monster!

Asgoriel: Graaaaaaaur! Take that! he unsleashed fire from his hands

Asriel: Aaaaaaaaah!

tosriel: oh Yeah! take that your dragon! he picked the plastic sword and begun hitting him.

Asgoriel: you two winned...he falled on the carpet.

Frisk: you defeated that dragon? thanks my prince. she said holding his hands and looking to him in the eyes.

Asriel blushed hard: ooohhhh thanks my princess...

Tosriel: now Kiss!

Asriel and Frisk blushed hard red.

Frisk: whaaaaaaa?

asgoriel: that,s Right, in the end the Prince kiss the princess.

Asriel: but whe are brother and sister... i don,t know that will huumm?

Frisk kiss asriel in a deep kiss.

Asgoriel and tosriel: huuuuuummm! Frisk and asriel sitting under a tree K- I-S-S-I-N-G!

asriel: cut it off!

Frisk:... her stomach growled. i,

alphys: Kids the dinner is now...and i think you should take off the clothes.

Frisk: let,s take off the clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sited on the table.

Frisk and asriel sitted next to eachother.

Asgoriel and tosriel sitted next to eachother too.

Asriel: ... he looked at Frisk and at his empty plate.

Toriel: What,s wrong asriel?

Asriel: huh? nothing mom...

Asgore: and why You are blushing so hard.

Asriel: iiis because... Asgoriel showed me a video in internet.

Asgoriel: i showed? oh Yeah yeah...

Asgore: one Question you boys weren,t watching you know what. no?

Tosriel blushed: nope dad...we where only playing cosplaying...

Asgoriel: yeah, and asriel kissed friiikkgjjh asriel put the hand in his small brother,s mouth that words were out muffled.

Asriel: next time i will kill you.. an purple flame let out of his hand.

Asgoriel gulped hard.

Papyrus: THE GRAND PAPYRUS LASAGNA IS READY!

Asgoriel,s Belly growled louder.

Asgoriel: Sorry about That...he blushed.

Sans: man did you eat an dragon or something?

Frisk, Asriel and tosriel giggled at their young brother dissmesness

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tosriel: maaan iii eat to much..

Asgoriel was sleeping: hopes and dreams..nhaa..* snore*

Asriel: * yawn*!

Toriel: Asriel is not polite to yawn in the table.

Asriel: i know mom... but i,m so tired...

11:34

Asgoriel and tosriel was Reading an book how to make special attacks.

Frisk was stargazing outside With sans.

sundelly alphys got an idea: Karaoke night.

Undyne: What Karaoke night?

Alphys: Yeah Why not?

Mettaton: I love the idea Darling, well i sing better..but i Think the others can do it too.

Undyne: Ok who,s gonna First?

Asriel: maybe... Frisk. she singed a really Pretty song in our house.

Toriel: And where is she?

Asriel: Stargazing with Sans... i don,t know Why but this let me bad.

Tosriel: WHY are you scared if sans kiss her like you did before? oops!

Asgoriel: Tosriel!?

Papyrus: Nheeeeeee!?

mettaton: oh my... god...

undyne: he did just said...

alphys: he kissed Frisk!?

Asgore: What, son you kissed your sister?

Asriel: yes, but... i don,t know What got in me...

Asgore permaneced in silence and then he talked: Son...i gonna Tell You something... Toriel is the time? he said Blinking an eye

Toriel: Yes, Listen here my child, Frisk And you are not brother and sister...

Asriel: Whaaaat!?

Toriel: naaaah, just Messing With you hehehe.. but that is wrong, brother and sister can,t kiss or have a Baby. the Nature don,t...

Frisk: hi mom, dad everyone...uhu you gonna make an Karaoke right? i, First.

Toriel: Ok my child you can go it First.

Frisk: let,s see here... huummm...i Think this one..

Song: Packaged Hatsune miku ( 1 person)

Frisk:This world's melody,

My singing voice,

I wonder if it's reaching.

I wonder if it's echoing.

This world's melody,

My singing voice,

I wonder if it's reaching.

I wonder if it's echoing.

It dripped down from the palm of my hand.

I'm searching for the drop of a sound.

I want to convey this feeling

That was stuffed into a package only to you.

It'd be great if I could sing well.

I'll do my best so it'll go right!

This world's melody,

My singing voice,

I wonder if it's reaching.

I wonder if it's echoing.

We smile to the world,

You and I.

It's reaching, right?

It's echoing, isn't it?

Frisk 10 points

They all aplauded Frisk,s angelical Voice.

Mettaton: Darling you were Great, i Wonder who she pushed right tori?

Toriel: Yeah...The Song is in our Family in generations.. ok me next.

Song: Yellow ,Hatsune miku ( 1 person)

Toriel:?Since when, your laughter become so distant?

The end of joy is a thing that comes too soon

Countless, the tears and lethargic tomorrows

The exchanged words, everything, you should forget

For the sake of returning your smile

For many times, I won't stop singing

Even beyond how many nights,

This wish shall come true until one day

The nearly broken melody that you have abandoned

I gather them, and cast magic upon for one more time

For the sake of regaining your smile

Forever and ever, I won't stop singing

I wish on a shooting star,

For these feelings to reach until one day

The period is still too fast

There's still a lot of words I want to say

That light in the morning, One More Time

The place that anybody, everyone, is waiting

A seemingly sparkling Yellow morning

That we would never ever forget

The shower of sound and light

That will never cease, Step & Clap

For the sake of returning your smile

For many times, I won't stop singing

Even beyond how many nights,

This wish shall come true until one day.?

Tosriel ( my mom have a really good sweet voice... i Wonder if i pushed her singing or dad,s singing)

Mettaton: i, i picked the perfect song.

Song: Mr. music Vocaloid chorus ( 1 ir many people)

Asgore read the music at the Karaoke, he cound,t believe it, it was a catchy song that was stuck in her Head in 5 days.

mettaton: Hey Mr. Music, please hold me tight.

Hey Mr. Music...

Nowadays my heart feels a bit sullen.

With my burning passion locked up, I can no longer move forward.

I do nothing but reminisce about my seemingly great past,

that I've forgotten to keep on pursuing happiness for the present.

If we, for one reason or another, repeat our days mechanically,

then even our instincts will begin to

deteriorate away.

Life is hard. I don't need instincts, nor do I have enough!

However, that kind of "me" is simply too dull.

Hey Mr. Music, please hold me tight.

Hey Mr. Music, please let me dance.

Please envelop me with the warmth you imparted.

Keep on groovin'.

I've been concealing my hesitation and puzzlement,

that they are clogging up my heart to the point of bursting.

If we, for one reason or another, only aim to please our higher-ups,

then even our hope will begin to erode away.

I won't lose my hope! I won't erase my hope! I won't stop!

I will never give up on myself.

Hey Mr. Music, please stop the time at this moment.

Hey Mr. Music, please cast a magic spell.

Please show me a dream as sweet as the feeling of falling in love.

Keep on movin'.

(Hey )x4

(Hey Mr. Music)x4

"You've given me such a Cool buzz, livened up my boring days."

"C'mon, show me an even more wonderful

world

with that Fantastic magic of yours."

(Hey Mr. Music) After all, we are all

(Hey Mr. Music) very fragile creatures,

(Hey Mr. Music) that is why we cry at times.

Hey Mr. Music, please hold me tight.

Hey Mr. Music, please let me dance.

Please envelop me with the warmth you imparted.

Keep on groovin'.

Hey Mr. Music, please stop the time at this

moment.

Hey Mr. Music, please cast a magic spell.

Please show me a dream as sweet as the feeling of falling in love.

Keep on movin'.

'

Please envelop me with the warmth you imparted.

Keep on groovin'.

" !"

Mettaton: thanks Darlings that was mah music. Alphys..your turn ~.

Alphys: me- me? o- okay ...i- m g- going...

Freely tomorrow. Hatsune miku

Alphys: My heart is racing

My body, shaking

All these emotions overflowing feels like my magic to me

All my affections

This strange reaction

Is this reality? It feels just like a dream

Looking back, at all those painful sad days

Too many times, have I gazed at your sad face

All the pain that you hide, all the tears that you cried

Like raindrops from the sky, they fall down from your eyes

It was then, what you looked up and saw was

That I closed the distance separating us

We reached out our hands, grasped this magic of ours

Feel the touch

Feel the spark

Feel the beat of my heart

Safe and secure, lost in your embrace

Nothing here really matters but us

It's just you and me

Let's let our emotions run free

My heart is racing

My body, shaking

All these emotions overflowing feels like my magic to me

All my affections

This strange reaction

Is this reality? It feels just like a dream

Hold up your head high

Look up into the sky

With your enchanting smile the brilliant sun is surely to shine

Our hearts go "Knock, Knock, Knock"

A magic "Trick, Trick, Trick"

Head towards a brand new day

Let's go! (Wow Wow)

FREELY TOMORROW

Alphys: thanks... thanks she said blushing.

As- Asriel your turn..

Asriel: me- me? o- okaaayy... why me?

Toriel: go my child, you can do it.

Asriel: haaahh... iii...

melancholic Kagamine rin

Sans: Then if you don,t go i will.

Asriel: Nope! you stay in there and watch!

Frisk: Go Azzy you can do it.

Asriel blushed: oookaaay...

can't figure you out at all

So when I'm not aware at all

There's no possible way

You can steal my heart

It could be a grumpy smile

Or it could be dusk on a Sunday

Or it could be a period with nothing but exams

Or it could be a melancholinist called you

I keep thinking to myself that trying to act tough

And confronting things without a plan won't get me anything in the end

Because I'm the kind of girl

Who'd lock myself up into a tight ball

Whenever I need just a little courage

I can't figure you out at all

So when I'm not aware at all

There's no possible way

You can steal my heart

You don't notice anything at all

So I don't care about you, don't care about you at all

Don't you "hey hey" me and stop smiling like that

Or I'll lose my sleep again

I wonder if I'll still be the same old me tomorrow

The same grumpy, taciturn and unlikable girl

Ever since you appeared in that dream of mine

I haven't been able to be honest because

I can't figure you out at all

So when you're not aware at all

The one who's been trying to steal your heart

Has been me

It's that kind of phase I'm in

I want to drown in this sweet

Melancholy

all they aplauded at Asriel,s Voice

Asriel: i Think my Voice was Very

Tosriel:* sexy?*

Asgoriel: pfffffffft... hahaha...

Asgore: What are you laughing?

asgoriel: nothing, nothing dad* snort*

Asriel: ok sans you on.

Sans: Well..my Voice is better but my Voice is better With someone paps, come here.

Papyrus: OK BROTHER, I,M GOING.

song: 1,2 fanclub kagamine Rin, Gumi.

Papyrus: PLEASE NOT THIS SONG...

Sans: Sans,yes this song yes...

Asgoriel: the boneheads gonna sing now?

Frisk: i don,t know if there stop fighting...

Undyne: SING NOW BONEHEADS!

sans: Ok undyne so please don,t be...

Papyrus: SANS NOT...

Sans: Don,t be Badish to me..

Toriel giggled, alphys let out a little chuckle

Undyne: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Alphys: Undyne please...sit down and calm down.

Papyrus: OK LET,S DO IT...

Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha!

Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha!

"Dame dame koko de wa anata mo 'NI HAO!'"

Kobe Chuo-ku Motomachi. In front of the station

Starting from today, I'll have exciting lessons on introductory Chinese

To the adult, teenager, and lady, I say "...Good evening"

"That's no good, here you should say "ni hao"

too"

"Seriously...?" As early as the textbook's third page

Anyway, I'll win against shame here

The tuition of 13,000 yen isn't cheap

Everyone, how are you doing?

"Mother, Mr. Horse" Mother, horse

"Where is this, who are you?" Ni shi shei

This is all so I can tell my dear Wang Leehom that I love him

Go, go, China. A slightly dreamy state of mind

The one, two fanclub

More and more, I'm able to use the same words as you

I wonder if I can say "wo ai ni"

How much does this cost?

Everyone

Who are you?

I love you

The high school girl I got to know there, Mika-chan

She talked about a Jay Chou concert in Taiwan

I really need to go there. By the way

Mika-chan said this nonchalantly, but isn't that a different country?

Mika-chan's engine is seriously running

Anyway, I'll just work hard by piggybacking

The travel expenses of a bit over 60,000 aren't cheap

Well then, goodbye. I need to find a job

"Excuse me, miss" Young lady

"How much is one of these?" How much does this cost?

This is all so I can say good night to Leslie Cheung in heaven

Go, go, China. A slightly dreamy state of mind

The one, two fanclub

More and more, I'm understanding the feelings I want to show you

I admired, then became obsessed

One month, two months, half a year passed

I have slightly less friends now, but

That can't be helped either

Go, go, China. With a slightly dreamy state of mind

The one, two fanclub

More and more, I'm able to use the same words as you

Go, go, China. With a slightly dreamy state of mind

The one, two fanclub

More and more, I'm understanding the feelings I want to show you

Let me say "I love you"

I wonder if I can say "I love you"?

I love you

sans and papyrus Voice melted great together

Sans: now your time goat boys.

Tosriel: ok, let,s go asgoriel.

Asgoriel: Nope. i don,t wanna!

Tosriel: please?

Asgoriel: i said no!

Tosriel: pleaaaasy...

Frisk: with chocolate..

Asriel: ...and a Cherry on the top.

Asgoriel: nnngg...

Sans: just go there, what got your goat?

Asgoriel: Okay i,ll go if sans stop making puns.

Sans: ok i Will stop.

the two goed and saw The Name of the music.

Asgoriel: What drop pop candy...heeeeh!? whaat we gonna Sing this music!?

Toriel: go on my childs.. you can do it.

Tosriel: pleeease so this one...

Alphys: That,s my favorite music you know..

undyne: really. mine too.

asgoriel: fine let,s do it.

song: Drop,pop candy

Tosriel:Umbrella at your side, it's raining but you close it tight

Asgoriel:"And how are you?" purred a cat just passing through he sing in a shy tone

Tosriel:Those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright?

Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last

Come on let's try, dye it blue and change it up from the past

Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash

Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see?

tosriel:But look around

asgoriel: Dance up and down

Tosriel:The world is now

Asgoriel: Still going 'round

Tosriel:Just feel it pound

Tosriel, Asgoriel: We're skyward bound, Move at the top – speed – of – sound

Tosriel:Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap

As you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me

Every day, every day is okay

Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead

Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more

You fall down seven more times, I'll be there seven, eight, nine

As we keep trying, we'll find – we're always singing the same tune

Asgoriel:Now falling to her side, the drops of rain that mix with light

Tiosriel:Stealing a glance, hid a cat who turns his back

Asgoriel:Their heads starting to sink, this boredom is too hard to fight

Frisk appeared with an purple skirt

Asgoriel: What are you doing Frisk!?

Frisk: just sing bro.

Tosriel: hehe...

Asgoriel:Just spinning lies with the only thread of kindness we saved

Or if we're blind and the truth is just a painting in grey

Drowning us out, all the noisy drops the fall in the rain

But fingertips traced every line and opened my eyes

Asgoriel:I'll paint it blue

Tosriel:I'll play a tune

Asgoriel:I'm wishing too

Tosriel: For something new

Asgoriel:It will come true

Tosriel:With me and you

Asgoriel:And then we'll finally break through

Swimming through the Milky Way, I wanna break away and take the leap

Since we're falling anyway, no moon to rise would be okay with me

Every night, every night is alright

Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead

Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more

Cry to me, know that I care – lean on me and I'll be there

As we keep trying, we'll find – you're always gonna be there too

Tosriel:Shining down on me, you're my blue moon

Asgoriel:Dreaming forever to find to now I'm awake

Asgoriel, Tosriel; I need to find tomorrow, can you take me away

And go the top speed of sound?

Asgoriel, Tosriel:Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap

As you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me

Every day, every day is okay

Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead

Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more

You fall down seven more times, I'll be there seven, eight, nine

As we keep trying, we'll find – you're always gonna be there too

We're always singing the same tune

Every day from now on

Their voices melted great together too.

Asriel: Brothers you Two were Great!

Toriel: i never seen you singing like that before my childs.

Asgore: You Have potential you two.

Asgoriel blushed hard: geez..t- thanks guys...huhh... Dad..are not going to sing?

Asgore: nope..i,m not really disposed.. maybe next time ok?

Toriel: look, at the screen my love, is the song that you sang in our first date.

Asgore: monochrome blue sky...?

Toriel: please Darling? at been 7 years..

Asgore: * sigh* ok...but im warning my Voice is really deep...

Frisk: well this don,t matter. People have different ways of singing like papyrus..

Papyrus: LALALALALALALALALAAAAAAA!

all covered it ears ( undyne have ears...oh yes she have...)

Tosriel: that was pitch high...

Frisk: my ears...

Asriel: my poor little ears..

Asgoriel: my poor little goat ears...

Asgore: ok...i gonna sing ( but my Voice insit good when i was 19...)

Monochrome blue sky Hatsune miku

Beyond the windows is a monochrome world

The unchanging days are so tedious

The simple act of living feels slightly cumbersome

Will I become lighter if I jump off from here?

I ask the weather forecast of my heart will it be a clear day tomorrow?

Though the everyday scenery reflecting in my eyes

Will probably be the same thing again, in any case

Will I find what I'm looking for

Lying somewhere on this endless road?

I will surely be able to find it when tomorrow comes

So I just need to open my eyes right now

I ask myself what exactly I have

Turns out I only have these blank pages in my hands

But it's probable

That these are the very first pages

For me to draw on with my own paints

The blue sky when I looked up was so vibrant

If possible, I also want

To be dyed in these colors

Is what I'm looking for

Waiting for me beyond this endless sky?

I need to be a little more positive than yesterday

So I will stretch out my hands right now

There is no meaning to humans' existence in this world

That's why everyone tries to search for their "reason of living"...

Will I find what I'm looking for

Lying somewhere on this endless road?

I will surely be able to find it when tomorrow comes

So I just need to open my eyes right now

Is what I'm looking for

Waiting for me beyond this endless sky?

I need to be a little more positive than yesterday

So I will stretch out my hands right now

Come on, stretch out my hands right now

Asriel: wow daddy have a really deep Voice..

Frisk: uhummm...very deep Voice

Toriel: you wad Great my gardener king she said kissing him on the lips.

Asgore: Wellll... he blushed.

Undyne: well i Think it,s time to dess...

Sundelly an thunder astonished Frisk, Asriel, Tosriel and Asgoriel.

Asgore: Really, It,s gonna Rain?

Toriel: i Think it,s gonna...

the tv said: Powerful rainstorm Tonight, don,t exit your home.

Sans: Well this is a.. Rainy situstion hehehe...okay i stopped.

Papyrus: SANS THIS IS SERIOUS, HOW WE GONNA RETURN HOME?

Alphys: maybe you all can stay here one night, right undyne.

Undyne: Yes, Just one night.

Toriel: ok kids we,re gonna stay here one night.

Frisk, Asriel, Tosriel and Asgoriel was hugging eachother.

Asriel: kay mom... waaaaaaaaaahhh!

The thunder got louder then an massive rain sound could be heared.

Tosriel: i, ,t like nights like this...

Asgore: How about we watch some movies?

Frisk: movies !? yes!

Undyne: i don,t know the Power might..

Frisk, Asriel, Tosriel, Asgoriel,Toriel, Asgore,Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton and alphys: pleeease...

undyne: ok...Kids come With me to choose the movies ok?

Frisk: i, !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

11:34

all the movies they watched: life, The little mermaid, Cinderella Two, Cinderella once upon a time a song, teen Beach movie 2,

Titanic, Inside out,Rio 2 and Matrix.

Asriel blushed at the moment: WHO choosed this movie!?

Asgore: Ask to the Bonehead next to you.

Sans: why? and how you could Mans watch This movie and ..

Papyrus: not time for that joke Brother please..

Sans: Don,t get hard as a bone?

Tosriel and Asgoriel blushed: Mom we gonna go upstairs ok?

Toriel: ok my Childs..

Asriel: me and Frisk gonna go upstairs too ok?

Frisk: Hey we can cosolay Again, you will be the god of hyperdeath, and i will be the hero who saved tosriel and asgoriel!

Asriel: Yeah that,s an a good idea!

Toriel: okaaayy...

Undyne: well the kids are out why Din,t watch a little more?

Papyrus: YEAAAAAH, I THINK THIS RIGHT!

Asgore: ...

Toriel: ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asriel: I,m asriel dreemur, god of hyperdeath.

and i Have this prisoners here...let,s see if you can rescue them..Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

Frisk: Don,t worry guys, i Will save you two!

Asgoriel: please save us Frisk!

Tosriel: but be careful for the god,s special attack.

Frisk: Special attack?

Asgoriel: Yeah his special attack is roar of time and flame aura.

Frisk: wait, asriel did you learn this flame aura?

Asriel: nope, that,s part of the cosplaying.

Frisk: ooh ok.. Be peprared Asriel! i,m gonna save these poor kids!

Asriel:if i gonna let you win,Mwahahahahaha!

Frisk: Take That! she unsleashed fire from her hands.

Asriel: It,s time for my Roar of time...Graaaaahh! Asreil,s eyes glow orange its chest glows blue. and he opens its mouth, an indigo ball forming in front of it. It then fires an indigo beam from the ball.

Asriel: fufu.. AHAHAHAHAhAHah! huh!?

what!?

Frisk: now is time for my special attack! Infernal fire balls! her hand unsleashed a multiple Fireballs at Asriel that created a barrier that protected him, but the prisoners escaped.

Asgoriel: Thanks our heroine!

Frisk: not problemo, now let,s defeat this god.

Asriel: and if you could defeat me, pfffffffft MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!

Tosriel: let,s do it Frisk!

Frisk: let,s combine our attacks!

Frisk, Asgoriel and tosriel: fire, Infernal,ice balls combo!

Asriel: noooooooo! this is the end... you all defeated me...

Frisk: now god of hyperdeath give back all of the souls to the Monsters!

Asriel: ok...Here pick this shitty souls of yours. Sorry for the Language guys..

Frisk: ooohh It,s ok asriel..how about a little music?

Asgoriel: What music?

Frisk: The sum of my thoughts, as I look through

the bonds that we share, cannot be true.

The burden in my heart is heavy, too.

But what does this mean for me and you?

Now, who was the one that gave up first?

And who thought this love would ever last?

Nothing more, to aim for in the end,

Couldn't feel, what is real, but we can't pretend

What holds us still together,

is a lie which lasts forever.

"If it's the truth, let it show",

You say, but I don't know

The person in your eyes is just a coward

If we discuss the contract,

and once we interact,

I know that I would fall right into you again.

The sum of my thoughts, as I look through

the bonds that we share, cannot be true.

The burden in my heart is heavy, too.

But what does this mean for me and you?

Now, who was the one that gave up first?

And who thought this love would ever last?

Nothing more, to aim for in the end,

Couldn't feel, what is real, but we can't pretend

Can you erase my feelings,

Along with its fragile meanings?

"If it's the truth, let it show",

You say, but I won't go

A paralyzing fear is shaking me off.

All the Montblancs that taste sweet,

Are more than just a treat,

But yet I drown again and fall into your arms.

That's right, you're here with me now,

But still you fade somehow,

and when will we truly comprehend that this is not the end...?

"If I only could destroy these ties which are filled with lies"

"If it's the truth, let it show",

You say, but I don't know

The person in your eyes is just a coward

If we discuss the contract,

and once we interact,

I know that I would fall right into you again.

"If it's the truth, let it show",

I say, but I don't know

The truth is that I lied and I cannot return,

I walk this path on my own,

leaving you all alone,

The coward, that is me, is just a Montblanc...

Ah, Ah~

After it's all been said and done,

I realize you're not the one,

You push your heartbreak back on me,

And just like that I cannot breathe.

Asriel: well i have an idea , how about if we sing the song if sans and papyrus was singing in the Karaoke.

Tosriel: 1,2 fanclub!?

Asriel: that,s it!

Asriel,Frisk, Asgoriel and Tosriel: Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha!

Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha!

"Dame dame koko de wa anata mo 'NI HAO!'"

Kobe Chuo-ku Motomachi. In front of the station

Starting from today, I'll have exciting lessons on introductory Chinese

To the adult, teenager, and lady, I say "...Good evening"

"That's no good, here you should say "ni hao"

too"

"Seriously...?" As early as the textbook's third page

Anyway, I'll win against shame here

The tuition of 13,000 yen isn't cheap

Everyone, how are you doing?

"Mother, Mr. Horse" Mother, horse

"Where is this, who are you?" Ni shi shei

This is all so I can tell my dear Wang Leehom that I love him

Go, go, China. A slightly dreamy state of mind

The one, two fanclub

More and more, I'm able to use the same words as you

I wonder if I can say "wo ai ni"

How much does this cost?

Everyone

Who are you?

I love you

The high school girl I got to know there, Mika-chan

She talked about a Jay Chou concert in Taiwan

I really need to go there. By the way

Mika-chan said this nonchalantly, but isn't that a different country?

Mika-chan's engine is seriously running

Anyway, I'll just work hard by piggybacking

The travel expenses of a bit over 60,000 aren't cheap

Well then, goodbye. I need to find a job

"Excuse me, miss" Young lady

"How much is one of these?" How much does this cost?

This is all so I can say good night to Leslie Cheung in heaven

Go, go, China. A slightly dreamy state of mind

The one, two fanclub

More and more, I'm understanding the feelings I want to show you

I admired, then became obsessed

One month, two months, half a year passed

I have slightly less friends now, but

That can't be helped either

Go, go, China. With a slightly dreamy state of mind

The one, two fanclub

More and more, I'm able to use the same words as you

Tosriel, Asgoriel:Go, go, China. With a slightly dreamy state of mind

Frisk, Asriel:The one, two fanclub

More and more, I'm understanding the feelings I want to show you

Let me say "I love you"

I wonder if I can say "I love you"?

I love you

the kids voices melted together like Asriel bass, Tenor Asgoriel, Alto Frisk, Low Tosriel.

Alphys: kids? are you there? who wants smores?

Frisk, Asriel, Frisk, Asgoriel and Tosriel: I wanna, i wanna!

Alphys: ok, so let,s go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alphys and undyne made some hot dogs too.

Sans: you know why they called hot dogs? Because if They were cold they gonna get called Cold dogs. hehehe!

They all laughed and groaned at the pun.

Asriel: gwaaaahh... a little help here...

Asgore giggled.

Asriel: What,s wrong dad what are you laughing?

Toriel: nothing, my dad is laughing because... forget About it.

after all They eated there was 12:00 on clock

and Toriel put the kids in the coushion.

Asriel: And i was like MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

I,M THE GOD OF HYPERDEATH! ASRIEL DREEMUR!

Frisk: and i save all the Monsters!

Asgoriel and Tosriel: And we beated the god of hyperdeath together with Frisk.

Toriel: ok, That was great my little actors, but how about sleep now?

Tosriel: but mom i,m not tired...at all..

Toriel: how about i told you the history?

Asriel: How about.. how asgoriel and tosriel Where our new brothers?

Toriel: but..i already told you all those history 23 times ago.

Frisk: but mom, is our favorite.

Toriel: ok, a hem... once upon a time... Toriel saw everyone sleeping.

Toriel: good night my Childs.

she kissed everyone,s nose and goed to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

6:47

Asgoriel Belly growled louder

Asriel: Are You hungry Again asgoriel?

Asgoriel: uuuuuuuuuhhh...yes?

Tosriel: pfffffffft...man this kid have an apetite of an goat.

Frisk: hehehe... wait i saw some marshmallows in the kitchen.

Asriel: so let,s go pick Them up!

asgoriel: Azzy nii san, we have to be carefull. to not awoken anyone..

They goed at the kitchen.

Asgoriel Belly,s growled louder then ever.

Frisk: man your brother eated a dragon...

asriel: hehehahahahah...

Tosriel: Asgoriel nii san, shut the fuck off of your Belly!

Asgoriel: but i, ...

Tosriel: Let,s go Quick when no one is looking.

When they gonna open the fridge they heared an voice that said: Sup kids!

All Them screamed and falled backwards.

it was Sans.

Tosriel: saaans... Why?

Sans: i was in the kitchen to pick up ketchup. and What you are doing here.

Asriel: Marshmallows.

Sans: ok here kids..

Frisk: Thanks sans.

Asgoriel: huummm? he picked up a mustard.

sans: look at that i Think someone likes mustard... hehehe..uuhh where i was? oh Yeah the ketchup..

in the Room

Frisk: huuuummm so sweeet

Asriel: please tell how much marshmallows have there.

tosriel: 200 marshmallows..wow i Think that was expensive ..

Asgoriel: bleeeeergh! pftu!

Asriel: eeewww are you putting mustard?

Tosriel: why? is so good...

Frisk, Agosriel and asriel ignored his Brother taste and continued back to the marshmallows.

asgoriel: this is really good? maybe i Will try.

Frisk: carefull asgoriel, you might have an Tommy ache.

After that marshmallows 109

Asgoriel: i Think i gonna throw up! he runned at the bathroom.

Frisk: well mustards...they are so dangerous..

Alphys: kids did you seen the marshmallows, mustard and ketchup that was on the fridge?

Tosriel: here alphys...we Where hungry Sorry.

Alphys: awn don,t worry i Have Three of Them, so you can keep it.

Asriel: Really!? Thanks alphys.

alphys: and the ketchup and mustard?

Frisk: Well...sans drinked all and the mustard my Brother...

Asgoriel: i,m never gonna eat this stuff Again... blergh... uhhghhh... blurp!

Asriel: eewww.. let,s say he haved a little accident mixing marshmallows with blergh mustard.

Alphys: oh my god...ok i,m gonna make an good recipe for him... please don,t blame at your brother he was hungry.

Asriel: Yeah we know... my Brother sigh...

alphys: ok asgoriel drink it ALL.

Asgoriel: nnngghh... okay...he drinked all the remedy.

Alphys: now let,s count at 10... 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! How are you feeling.

Asgoriel: much better now...

Tosriel: here asgoriel nii San an have an present for ya.

Asgoriel: gwaaaahh! no mustard...no more..

Frisk and asriel chuckled at their two young Brothers.

Undyne: Good day punks! time for asgoriel,s and Tosriel,s first day of training.

Asgore: That,s Right! you gonna learn how to fight today.

Tosriel: Yeah, good Training my Childs.

Frisk: Don,t worry brothers, we gonna be there for you.

Tosriel: Thanks, Frisk nee Chan!

Frisk: you are welcome tosri.

in the outside.

Asgoriel: waaaaaaaaaahhh! oof! he falled on the ground. he saw spears coming in his way.

Tosriel goed in front of his brother and an wall created an protected him.

Asgoriel: Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! he used an sword to throw away the Spears

Undyne: fuhuhuhuhuhu! i gonna say you have some good skills but More spears!

Tosriel and Asgoriel screamed like crazy.

Undyne: fuhuhuhuhuhu.. They need to call you the screamer Brothers.

Asgoriel: now let,s do this! When blue fire was on his hand, he model a ball of an aura and was ready to launch.

Frisk: Dad That his...

Asgore: i Think he is Trying to masterize the attack.

Asgoriel: come on work! but the ball desapeared.

Frisk:what happened dad ?

Asgore: i Think he is not ready yet to masterize.

Frisk: but Asriel masterized the roar of time..

asgore: Yeah i know but this need a lot time.

Tosriel: Let,s do it! now! fire mixed with ice unsleashed from his hands.

Undyne: hah! he used her lance to protect.

wow i never seen a mixed attack like that.

she used his special attack

She throws a volley of continuous spears at the protagonist on a larger Board. This attack does 5 damage per hit.

and an explosion is formed.

Asriel: Asgoriel, tosriel?

Asgoriel: huff,huff,huff..

tosriel: huff, huff,huff,huff...

undyne: you two seems tired punk show we STOP...

Tosriel: no...i Will no stop when i use our special attack.

Frisk: yeah go, go, win, yeah!

Asgoriel: there,s the flag! they rushed in the flag,s direction.

undyne: ok Then, papyrus your turn!

Papyrus: NYEHEHEHEHE!

TOU TWO SHALL NOT GET THROUGH SUCH A MIGHY BARRICADE YOU TWO ONCE BEHOLD OUR SPECIAL ATTACK!

Asgoriel: Bring it on! he said with an blue fire on his hand...huuuh?

Papyrus: nooooww...sans Where is our special attack?

a dog wad carring Sans

Sans: Sorry paps, i guess the Dog tough i Look like quite fetching, he is briging me to the bark side, you might be in your own this time...

Papyrus: DOG- GONNIT SANS!

Sans: aaayyyy...

Papyrus: AHEM, PREPARE FOR A REGULAR BUT STILL VERY COOL ATTACK!

Tosriel, Asgoriel: Bring it on!

Papyrus: NHYEHEHEHEHE! HERE IT COMES! bones emerged in the Surface.

Papyrus: YOU TWO WATCH TOO MANY ANIMES!

Tosriel rushed to doged the attacks.

Asgoriel hands was unsleashed With fire, When he clapped his hands an fog formed.

Papyrus: WOWIE!

Sans: heh, looks like someone,s been practicing.

Undyne: Damn it tosriel, i can,t see anything.

Papyrus: WHERE IT THEY GOED!?

Undyne: we need to protect the flag.

Asgoriel: So you tought you could take us both on?

Tosriel: Stop us from winning?

Asgoriel: well you better be ready guys.

Tosriel: Because you,re are now about to face..

Asgoriel, Tosriel: Our super sibling squad special attack!

sans: try to say that five times fast.

Frisk: hey azzy did you remember that day?

Asriel: of course i remember.

Flash back on

Asriel: So you tought you could take us both on?

Frisk: Stop us from winning?

Asriel: well you better be ready guys.

Frisk: Because you,re are now about to face..

Asriel, Frisk: Our super sibling squad special attack!

sans: try to say that five times fast.

flashback off

undyne: this is more i like it!

Tosriel: Gwah! Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

papyrus: NYEHEHEHEHE! HUH? WOWIE, TOSRIEL YOU,VE GOTTEN STRONGER! I,M IMPRESSED!

Tosriel: oh man papyrus, that,s means everything coming from you! haa!

Asgore: i, say you Two and your young brothers are strong now...

asgoriel Dodge undyne,s attacks

undyne: uuhh.. this goat is making me look bad. SANS! do something!

sans: ZZZZZ~ Nghwha? snow,probs i got it.

asgoriel rushed at the flag

Tosriel: Go for it asgoriel Nii san!

undyne: seriously ? is that all you got sans?

Frisk: Go asgoriel you can do it!

Asgoriel: huh? whaat? aaaahh! ooof! he falled on the ground.

Asgore: You are ok my son?

Asgoriel: shaaaahaaaaa! huh? What? oh i,m okay... did i get the flag, did i won?

Frisk: nope...but You was so close..

Tosriel: i can,t believed we lost!

Asgoriel: What!? and you gonna blame it on me for that?

Tosriel: That was all your fault! grrrr stupid shitty big brother! he unsleashed fire balls at his hands.

Asgoriel: Waaaaaaaaaahhh! You..

Asriel: please stop! Guys !

Asgore: Please my sons..don,t..

Asgoriel: ggggrrrr! When blue fire was on his hand, he model a ball of an aura and was ready to launch. but the ball faded.

Tosriel: Really, is that What you got watch this..When Green fire was on his hand, he model a ball of an aura and was ready to launch. the ball launched and it was about to hurt him.

Asgoriel: nnhaah! he Dodged the attack.

Tosriel: See?

Asgoriel:haaahh! Ggggrrrr! haaaahhh! When blue fire was on his hand, he model a ball of an aura and was ready to launch. but the ball launched fast.

Asgore: he did it..

Frisk: he masterized!

Undyne: No WAY...

Asgoriel: haaaaah! his sword battle With his Young Brother sword.

Papyrus: i Think the training started now.

Tosriel sword almost hurted his Brothers eye but cauded an scar that was going to be forever With him.

Tosriel: Take That! he unsleashed ice From his hands.

Asgoriel: hehehe... he unsleashed Fire from his hands that melted the Brothers attack.

After 5 minutes.

Asgoriel and Tosriel was panting like Crazy.

Asgore: i Think that is enough... my son what happened...why did you have an scar.

Asgoriel: Dad i,m ok... seriously...

Asgore: Ok let,s go inside then we are going home ok?

Tosriel: ok.

they goed Inside.

Toriel: Gracious you two... asgoriel What was This scar in your face? What exactly are you all doing out there With the training of yours?

asgoriel: no nothing just dangerous mom, just a game of capture the flag.

asriel: yeah! You should have seen them, they almost beat Them this time.

Tosriel: Yeah! me and Asgoriel were like SHOON! Blown in and went BOOM! SHING! i used my sword,SLASH right right there, and Asgoriel nii san went KAPWIING! over everyone,s heads and went this and that to do the TING! and then we just went and WHAAMMO! And asgoriel used his Magic... KABLOOOWEEEY!

Asriel and Frisk chuckled as his Brother.

Toriel: my goodness is that so much?

Asgore: yep, sounds About right,, down to the kapwiing part.

Frisk: Yeah mom, and you have to seen that asgoriel and Tosriel masterized infernal aura Flame.

Toriel: Really wow my childs i,mso proud of you.

Tosriel: mom, Frisk nee Chan can make Magic too?

tosriel: uuuuuuuuuhhh...i never read an book that shows that humans can do Magic...

Frisk: of course i can look! he hands glowed red and levitated no one like flowey who was sunbathing outside.

Flowey: Hey human! put me down! i said put me down now! Shit!

Frisk giggled when she started to make some acrobatics tricks With flowey.

All them in the living room laughed at the Situation.

Asgore: ok kids we are going home.

Frisk, Asriel, Tosriel and Asgoriel: Aaawwwnn.

Undyne: Don,t worry punks, When we got an aweasome night like this, we will call you ok?

Frisk, asriel, asgoriel and tosriel nodded.

Toriel: Bye undyne, alphys.

Undyne, alphys: Bye!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Frisk was levitating his Brothers

Asgoriel: Frisk nee Chan... waaaaaaaaaahhh!

Asriel: Waaaahaaaa! Frisk stop that!

Tosriel: Yeaaaaah! more! more! ahahahaha!

Frisk: you Want more tosri? he giggled.

Toriel: The pie is ready!

Frisk: The pie is ready let,s go!

Asriel: Friiiiiiiiiisk! slow down!

Asgoriel: woooohoooo!

tosriel: More faster!

Toriel: Frisk carefull...she chuckled at their kids having fun With frisk,s new Magic.

it was a Normal day only happed that, not anymore.

Frisk: thehejehe...

Asriel: Frisk can you please let us Down?

Frisk: ok.

Asriel: Not That way Aaaaaaaaah! they falled on the ground.

tosriel and Asgore chuckled at the Scene


	2. Undertale chapter 1: Karaoke night and

There was an beautiful day outside, the birds was singing the flowers was Blooming and the kids and Monsters was playing outside.

Frisk and asriel was doing their training with undyne, papyrus and sans.

asgore was taking care of the Garden.

Tosriel and asgoriel was Reading a book of how to do some rare attacks that Only Powerful Monsters can do.

Asgoriel: oh wow look at this one!

tosriel: i Wish i can do this moves...

Tosriel: my child come here You two please?

tosriel: What is it mom?

tosriel: You wanna help me do an butterschoth pie?

tosriel: yep, we can do it right brother?

Agosriel: oh yes, yes, we can help you and can do more.

toriel: ok my Childs, I,m happy to have sons like you, ok let,s Begin.

they started to make the pie, tosriel aways liked to sing and to help her mom with the cooking.

but Tosriel he likes more is sing and dance With his brother game. but What and he brother want more is to learn the moves.

Asgoriel likes to try some recepies for the recipe book that papyrus gived him as birthday gift. he likes to Sing like his brother do, but he is very shy at it.

12 minutes later.

toriel: The pie is ready thanks my...child? where are you?

tosriel: Take That! he unsleashed ice out of his hands.

asgoriel: huh? take this! he unsleashed fire out of his hands.

toriel: my child What are you...

Tosriel: mom carefull!

toriel: waaaaaaaaaahhh! oh no the tv.

asgoriel: Aaaaaaaaah! the tv is Frozen!

Tosriel: nnngghh... Aaaaaaaaah! can,t Control my Power! his sent a blue fire of his hands.

toriel: Toriel: please my childs... stop this..

the two kids stopped his Power.

Toriel: What was that? you was imitating your older brother and sister right?

Tosriel: Right i want to learn how to fight.

asgoriel: mee too! i wanna Try it too!

toriel: i Think we have two new fighters here huh? well papyrus and undyne can teach you the moves tomorrow, ok?

asgoriel and tosriel: ok mom!

Toriel:( i,m gonna tell asgore, papyrus and undyne About this.) ok You two go outside and play a little.

asgoriel: ok come on tosriel!

tosriel: Wait i,m going!

tosriel: those my Childs...i already see they talents.. well time to cook lunch.

asgoriel and tosriel was Reading the same book.

Asgoriel: Huuuummm...look Roar of time? looks like an Powerful move...let see.. only 18 and 20 Monsters kids can learn this skill, if you is Young you can be tired for 3 days.

Tosriel: infernal aura Flame... only 26 and 54 Monsters can learn, if you use this move ir you as 7 you gonna be tired for 5 days. What you Think brother?

asgoriel: i Think is a good idea...but mom and dad will be so worried.

tosriel: ler,s try for once ok?

asgoriel: ok... i,m gonna pratice my roars and Control my Ice Power.

Tosriel: I,m going to Control my fire Powers and learn this skill.

meanwhile

Asgoriel: * inhale* exhale* Let,s do it!

Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! It,s not good.. a hem!

meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Meeeeeeeeeeeeee!

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Not an scary roar just this Dumb goat screams...* Sigh*

Undyne: hey What are you doing punk?

Asgoriel: Oh hi there I,m trying an Powerful move undyne.

Undyne: what is that move.

Asgoriel: Roar of time.

undyne: what!? punk you can,t do That, you are to Young! if you do this attack you gonna be tired.

asgoriel: i know ok, but Only watch ok? i already see my dad doing this.

undyne: ok let,s see If you are capable off.

Asgoriel:determination grrraaaaaah!Asgoriel,s chest,s glows blue, then a small purple and black ball grows in front of its mouth, until it becomes nearly the size of its face. It then shoots a black, purple, and white beam from it, with white gusts of aura bursting from the beam as it is fired.

undyne: punk...you roared like your father! that was Great! but you look tired.

Asgoriel: yeaahh...* pant* i know..* pant* i,m going to rest a little...

undyne: oook i,m going to Tell asgo..

Asgoriel: no! i don,t wanna to worry him.

undyne: ok...if you Think This way punk.

Asgoriel: yeaaaaah* pant* i Think this is the best way... so i,m going home...

undyne: ...

Frisk: undyne! look asriel mastered the roar of time!

undyne: Really, you are tired punk?

asriel: nope, not at all, can i demonst to you?

undyne: uuuuuuuuuhhh...sure.

Asriel: ok let,s start! graaaauuur!Asreil,s eyes glow orange its chest glows blue. and he opens its mouth, an indigo ball forming in front of it. It then fires an indigo beam from the ball.

undyne: wow that was Great Asriel...

Frisk: undyne are you alright?

Undyne: is asgoriel..

asriel: What happened to him!?

undyne: well he doed the roar of time, he is now tired.

asriel: he doed What!? the two goed on his house.

Undyne:...

papyrus: UNDYNE, WHERE ASREIL AND FRISK!?

Undyne: goed at home.

Papyrus: WHAT!? WE DIN,T ...

Undyne: let,s go papyrus cooking lessons! he pulled papyrus arm.

Papyrus: YEAH, ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE AN BETTER LASAGNA THIS TIME!

undyne: fufufufufu...oh paps you are so silly.

papyrus blush at the comment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toriel: my child why are you so tired?

Asgoriel: It,s Because...

Asriel: Asgoriel!? are you alright!?

Asgoriel: yeaaaaah...i,m alright...i,m already feeling Better but a little tired too. where,s tosriel..don,t tell me he is...

Frisk: I Think yes...

Toriel: my child,will you please tell me What is happening?

Asriel: Asgoriel tried to masterize the Roar of time, It,s because this his is tired.

Toriel: MY CHILD!? What you doed That for?

Asgoriel: It,s because i want to be strong like Frisk and asriel too... And those bullies in the school gived me that book.

Toriel: book? what book?

asgoriel: this...he showed the book.

Frisk: How to do masterize brutal moves!?

Toriel: Asriel!? they Want you to die!

Asgoriel: please mom...save tosriel...

Asriel: What move he is Trying to masterize?

Asgoriel: infernal aura Flame..aura...he falled as sleep.

Frisk, Toriel and Asriel shooked his head.

Asriel: Mom! this move is to much dangerous than roar of time, hes gonna die!

Toriel: Tosriel!? Let,s find your brother now!

Frisk and asriel run outside.

Asgore: Hi there dar...

Toriel: Asgore! our baby boy is in trouble!

Asgore: What!? Why!?

Asriel: because of That. he showed the book.

Asgore: How to masterize brutal moves!? he is Trying to do the infernal aura Flame?

Toriel: huumuuumm.

Asgore: So let,s go Quick, find your brother.

Meanwhile

Tosriel: here i am...i,m gonna do that now!

he concetrated on the tree, When blue fire was on his hand, he model a ball of an aura and was ready to launch.

Frisk: There it is!

Toriel: My child, not do This!

Tosriel don,t listened and fired an massive heat ball at the tree.

Asriel: Tosriel no!

Tosriel: huh? asriel...? dad...mom...frisk...he falled on the ground.

Toriel: my child tosriel!

they all run to the Brown goat kid.

Asgore: ooohhhh..Tosriel... what we gonna do?

Toriel: let,s go home...u,m going to use my cure Powers on Them.

they reached in house and put the two kids in bed.

Toriel: please go out i need to be alone.

Frisk: ok mom... Azzy let,s go.

Asriel: no, i wanna to Stay here.

Asgore: Listen to your sister Asriel.

Asriel: ok dad..we are going.

in the living room.

Asriel: nnngg...* sob* *hic* sob*

Frisk: please don,t cry...they gonna be ok?

asriel: but if our little Brothers die? i don,t wanna this.

Frisk: Asriel they won,t die...if you Wish... Wish strongly. They gonna be ok.

Asriel: thanks sister...he said huggin her With tears in his eyes.

Frisk: sssssshhhhh... she beguns to sing.

The first sound, what was it?

The first sound you made...

Concerning me, I am that (your diva)

That's why, now, I'm happy

The first words, what were they?

The first words you made

I can't speak these words

That's why, I sing them as such

Soon, days will pass, years will go by

And will even turn the world gray

You give this (song), and if it'll bring light

Forever, I am going to sing it

The color of the sky, the scent of the wind

The depth of the sea, and your voice

I don't know them, but their song,

I sing their song, and just give out my voice

If there's something that will reach you

No matter how many times it will be

It wouldn't change, that time of,

That time of our first sound...

The color of the sky, the scent of the wind

The depth of the sea, and my song

It wouldn't change, that time of,

That time of our first sound...

The first sound, have you turned into it?

The first sound you had turned into

Wherever in this world, I will sing

Each and everyone's first sound...

Asriel: what a beautiful song frisk... i feel Better now...he continued hugged into his young sister.

7:00Pm

Toriel and asgore exited the Room

Asriel: Mom! how they are?

Toriel: Sleeping peacefully...i don,t believed this happened Today...

Frisk: What we will do now mom?

Asgore: Burn the book of course. Darling if you please.

Toriel unsleashed fire from his hand. she burned the book.

Asgore: well...let,s go out to dinner Tonight..

Toriel: yup, papyrus and undyne are making a lasagna.

Frisk,Toriel: Lasagna!?

In the brothers room ( asriel share the room With frisk, tosriel and asgoriel,

Asgoriel: lasagna!? his Belly growled. man i,n so hungry...where do long we sleep?

Tosriel: Shit! 7:10 we sleeped to much. his Belly growled. man i,m so hungry.

Asgoriel: let,s Go out...i,m not tired anymore.

Tosriel: Yeah me too i fell like refreshed...

Asgore: Well we gonna wake up the sleepy Heads...

Asgoriel: Dad? were we going?

Asgore: Carefull my son!

asgoriel: why? dad i,m Fine.

Tosriel: me too! i feel Better now.

toriel: My childs! he hugged the two.

Frisk and asriel hugged his young Brothers.

Toriel: now let,s go to the bathroom and take a Bath, we are going eat outside Tonight.

Frisk, Asriel, Tosriel and asgoriel: Ok, mom!

they raced to the bathroom.

Toriel: asgore my love..i Have to talk with you.

Asgore: hum?

in the bathroom.

Asgore was bathing the kids.

Asgoriel: Tsunami! he said creating a huge wave.

Frisk: Aaaaaaaaah! ahahahaha!

Asriel: Dad, look now i have a bearb like yours.

asgore giggled: one Question you mother telled me that you asgoriel and tosriel wanna have fighting lessons?

Asgoriel: Yeah! i wanna Fight like you and my brothers dad.

Asgore: oookkk...i gonna tell undyne that you two wanna learn how to fight.

Asriel: hey dad, did you seen tosriel?

Asgore: nope...hey What,s That?

asgoriel:dun,dun,dun,dun,dun,dun,dun,dun!

Asriel: Aaaaaaaaah! Asgoriel! stop With that now! i,m scared of sharks!

Frisk:* snort* tehehe... hehehe...

Tosriel: huumm.. hahahahah...

Asriel: That,s not funny dad tell Them to.. dad?

Asgore:* snort* * wink* hehehe... Hahaha...

Sorry, Sorry son...* snort* Well let,s go out ok? your mom seems do be waiting.

in the room.

Asriel: where,s my pants? i can,t go in undyne,s house With an underwear.

Frisk: Azzy nii San..

Asriel: nii san? why you are calling me like that?

Frisk: well is our way now How to demonstrate our love relation of brothers.

Asriel: ok, Frisk nee Chan.. where,s my pants?

Frisk: Mom left in the sofá...

Asriel: I,m going he goed at the living room.

Asgoriel put his yellow sweater With two purple strips and his brown pants

Frisk put her blue sweater With two Purple strips and an jean skirt.

Tosriel put his purple sweater With two yellow strips and Black pants.

In the living room

Asriel: Moooooooom! where,s my pants!?

toriel: right here...he gived the pant to Asriel.

Asriel: Thanks mom, when we are going?

Toriel: Wait your father..he is in trouble with the hair.

Asriel: ooohhhh i see, he said putting his pants on.

Tosriel: Hey asriel nii san! are you ready?

Asriel: Yes,let,s Wait dad a little.

Tosriel: my god, why he aways late?

asgoriel: Reaaaaachiiiing! aaaahh! he crashed in the sofá.

Frisk: Asgory nii-san are you ok?

Asgoriel: Yeah i,m ok...i just broke a tooth... my tooth is..

Asgore: Ok, i,m ready, let,s go then.

Frisk: We gonna go at the car?

Toriel: Yup, and remember kids should sit in back seat.

they goed in in the car, and drived into undyne,s house.

Asgore: Here we reached.

Toriel: kids let out of the car.

The kids lept out of the car and goed in undyne,s house.

When they entered there was mettaton,sans,alphys and undyne sitting on the table.

Asgoriel, Tosriel: hi There!

alphys: oh hi guys.. i.. happy that you come...and.. asgoriel and tosriel you growed so well Frisk and asriel too...

The adults talked all night, the kids was playing with undyne,s room With her toys.

Asgore: Undyne, i need to talk with you.

Undyne: huh? what is it?

Asgore: well did you know that tosriel and asgoriel tried to masterize the attacks don,t you?

Undyne: Yeah, I told them that was dangerous.

Toriel: well he told me that he wanted learn How to fight.

mettaton: but toriel Darling, don,t are they too much young?

Toriel: Yeah, but they Have to do that for self defense.

Alphys: yeah but... don,t you Think They gonna get hurt?

toriel: Yeah but, i Think this training is what they need.

Asgore: can i count with You two?

Undyne: Yup, we gonna train the punk all the day.

Asgore: Thanks undyne.

Undyne: you are welcome your majesty.

in undyne,s room

The kids was cosplaying With some clothes.

Frisk: huummm where,s my prince? i don,t see him anywhere.

Asriel: Don,t worry my lady! i,m here!

Asgoriel: Grrrrrraurrr!

Frisk: oh no the dragon is aproaching!

Asriel: Don,t worry, sir asriel and sir tosriel gonna save You Princess of that Monster!

Asgoriel: Graaaaaaaur! Take that! he unsleashed fire from his hands

Asriel: Aaaaaaaaah!

tosriel: oh Yeah! take that your dragon! he picked the plastic sword and begun hitting him.

Asgoriel: you two winned...he falled on the carpet.

Frisk: you defeated that dragon? thanks my prince. she said holding his hands and looking to him in the eyes.

Asriel blushed hard: ooohhhh thanks my princess...

Tosriel: now Kiss!

Asriel and Frisk blushed hard red.

Frisk: whaaaaaaa?

asgoriel: that,s Right, in the end the Prince kiss the princess.

Asriel: but whe are brother and sister... i don,t know that will huumm?

Frisk kiss asriel in a deep kiss.

Asgoriel and tosriel: huuuuuummm! Frisk and asriel sitting under a tree K- I-S-S-I-N-G!

asriel: cut it off!

Frisk:... her stomach growled. i,

alphys: Kids the dinner is now...and i think you should take off the clothes.

Frisk: let,s take off the clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sited on the table.

Frisk and asriel sitted next to eachother.

Asgoriel and tosriel sitted next to eachother too.

Asriel: ... he looked at Frisk and at his empty plate.

Toriel: What,s wrong asriel?

Asriel: huh? nothing mom...

Asgore: and why You are blushing so hard.

Asriel: iiis because... Asgoriel showed me a video in internet.

Asgoriel: i showed? oh Yeah yeah...

Asgore: one Question you boys weren,t watching you know what. no?

Tosriel blushed: nope dad...we where only playing cosplaying...

Asgoriel: yeah, and asriel kissed friiikkgjjh asriel put the hand in his small brother,s mouth that words were out muffled.

Asriel: next time i will kill you.. an purple flame let out of his hand.

Asgoriel gulped hard.

Papyrus: THE GRAND PAPYRUS LASAGNA IS READY!

Asgoriel,s Belly growled louder.

Asgoriel: Sorry about That...he blushed.

Sans: man did you eat an dragon or something?

Frisk, Asriel and tosriel giggled at their young brother dissmesness

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tosriel: maaan iii eat to much..

Asgoriel was sleeping: hopes and dreams..nhaa..* snore*

Asriel: * yawn*!

Toriel: Asriel is not polite to yawn in the table.

Asriel: i know mom... but i,m so tired...

11:34

Asgoriel and tosriel was Reading an book how to make special attacks.

Frisk was stargazing outside With sans.

sundelly alphys got an idea: Karaoke night.

Undyne: What Karaoke night?

Alphys: Yeah Why not?

Mettaton: I love the idea Darling, well i sing better..but i Think the others can do it too.

Undyne: Ok who,s gonna First?

Asriel: maybe... Frisk. she singed a really Pretty song in our house.

Toriel: And where is she?

Asriel: Stargazing with Sans... i don,t know Why but this let me bad.

Tosriel: WHY are you scared if sans kiss her like you did before? oops!

Asgoriel: Tosriel!?

Papyrus: Nheeeeeee!?

mettaton: oh my... god...

undyne: he did just said...

alphys: he kissed Frisk!?

Asgore: What, son you kissed your sister?

Asriel: yes, but... i don,t know What got in me...

Asgore permaneced in silence and then he talked: Son...i gonna Tell You something... Toriel is the time? he said Blinking an eye

Toriel: Yes, Listen here my child, Frisk And you are not brother and sister...

Asriel: Whaaaat!?

Toriel: naaaah, just Messing With you hehehe.. but that is wrong, brother and sister can,t kiss or have a Baby. the Nature don,t...

Frisk: hi mom, dad everyone...uhu you gonna make an Karaoke right? i, First.

Toriel: Ok my child you can go it First.

Frisk: let,s see here... huummm...i Think this one..

Song: Packaged Hatsune miku ( 1 person)

Frisk:This world's melody,

My singing voice,

I wonder if it's reaching.

I wonder if it's echoing.

This world's melody,

My singing voice,

I wonder if it's reaching.

I wonder if it's echoing.

It dripped down from the palm of my hand.

I'm searching for the drop of a sound.

I want to convey this feeling

That was stuffed into a package only to you.

It'd be great if I could sing well.

I'll do my best so it'll go right!

This world's melody,

My singing voice,

I wonder if it's reaching.

I wonder if it's echoing.

We smile to the world,

You and I.

It's reaching, right?

It's echoing, isn't it?

Frisk 10 points

They all aplauded Frisk,s angelical Voice.

Mettaton: Darling you were Great, i Wonder who she pushed right tori?

Toriel: Yeah...The Song is in our Family in generations.. ok me next.

Song: Yellow ,Hatsune miku ( 1 person)

Toriel:?Since when, your laughter become so distant?

The end of joy is a thing that comes too soon

Countless, the tears and lethargic tomorrows

The exchanged words, everything, you should forget

For the sake of returning your smile

For many times, I won't stop singing

Even beyond how many nights,

This wish shall come true until one day

The nearly broken melody that you have abandoned

I gather them, and cast magic upon for one more time

For the sake of regaining your smile

Forever and ever, I won't stop singing

I wish on a shooting star,

For these feelings to reach until one day

The period is still too fast

There's still a lot of words I want to say

That light in the morning, One More Time

The place that anybody, everyone, is waiting

A seemingly sparkling Yellow morning

That we would never ever forget

The shower of sound and light

That will never cease, Step & Clap

For the sake of returning your smile

For many times, I won't stop singing

Even beyond how many nights,

This wish shall come true until one day.?

Tosriel ( my mom have a really good sweet voice... i Wonder if i pushed her singing or dad,s singing)

Mettaton: i, i picked the perfect song.

Song: Mr. music Vocaloid chorus ( 1 ir many people)

Asgore read the music at the Karaoke, he cound,t believe it, it was a catchy song that was stuck in her Head in 5 days.

mettaton: Hey Mr. Music, please hold me tight.

Hey Mr. Music...

Nowadays my heart feels a bit sullen.

With my burning passion locked up, I can no longer move forward.

I do nothing but reminisce about my seemingly great past,

that I've forgotten to keep on pursuing happiness for the present.

If we, for one reason or another, repeat our days mechanically,

then even our instincts will begin to

deteriorate away.

Life is hard. I don't need instincts, nor do I have enough!

However, that kind of "me" is simply too dull.

Hey Mr. Music, please hold me tight.

Hey Mr. Music, please let me dance.

Please envelop me with the warmth you imparted.

Keep on groovin'.

I've been concealing my hesitation and puzzlement,

that they are clogging up my heart to the point of bursting.

If we, for one reason or another, only aim to please our higher-ups,

then even our hope will begin to erode away.

I won't lose my hope! I won't erase my hope! I won't stop!

I will never give up on myself.

Hey Mr. Music, please stop the time at this moment.

Hey Mr. Music, please cast a magic spell.

Please show me a dream as sweet as the feeling of falling in love.

Keep on movin'.

(Hey )x4

(Hey Mr. Music)x4

"You've given me such a Cool buzz, livened up my boring days."

"C'mon, show me an even more wonderful

world

with that Fantastic magic of yours."

(Hey Mr. Music) After all, we are all

(Hey Mr. Music) very fragile creatures,

(Hey Mr. Music) that is why we cry at times.

Hey Mr. Music, please hold me tight.

Hey Mr. Music, please let me dance.

Please envelop me with the warmth you imparted.

Keep on groovin'.

Hey Mr. Music, please stop the time at this

moment.

Hey Mr. Music, please cast a magic spell.

Please show me a dream as sweet as the feeling of falling in love.

Keep on movin'.

'

Please envelop me with the warmth you imparted.

Keep on groovin'.

" !"

Mettaton: thanks Darlings that was mah music. Alphys..your turn ~.

Alphys: me- me? o- okay ...i- m g- going...

Freely tomorrow. Hatsune miku

Alphys: My heart is racing

My body, shaking

All these emotions overflowing feels like my magic to me

All my affections

This strange reaction

Is this reality? It feels just like a dream

Looking back, at all those painful sad days

Too many times, have I gazed at your sad face

All the pain that you hide, all the tears that you cried

Like raindrops from the sky, they fall down from your eyes

It was then, what you looked up and saw was

That I closed the distance separating us

We reached out our hands, grasped this magic of ours

Feel the touch

Feel the spark

Feel the beat of my heart

Safe and secure, lost in your embrace

Nothing here really matters but us

It's just you and me

Let's let our emotions run free

My heart is racing

My body, shaking

All these emotions overflowing feels like my magic to me

All my affections

This strange reaction

Is this reality? It feels just like a dream

Hold up your head high

Look up into the sky

With your enchanting smile the brilliant sun is surely to shine

Our hearts go "Knock, Knock, Knock"

A magic "Trick, Trick, Trick"

Head towards a brand new day

Let's go! (Wow Wow)

FREELY TOMORROW

Alphys: thanks... thanks she said blushing.

As- Asriel your turn..

Asriel: me- me? o- okaaayy... why me?

Toriel: go my child, you can do it.

Asriel: haaahh... iii...

melancholic Kagamine rin

Sans: Then if you don,t go i will.

Asriel: Nope! you stay in there and watch!

Frisk: Go Azzy you can do it.

Asriel blushed: oookaaay...

can't figure you out at all

So when I'm not aware at all

There's no possible way

You can steal my heart

It could be a grumpy smile

Or it could be dusk on a Sunday

Or it could be a period with nothing but exams

Or it could be a melancholinist called you

I keep thinking to myself that trying to act tough

And confronting things without a plan won't get me anything in the end

Because I'm the kind of girl

Who'd lock myself up into a tight ball

Whenever I need just a little courage

I can't figure you out at all

So when I'm not aware at all

There's no possible way

You can steal my heart

You don't notice anything at all

So I don't care about you, don't care about you at all

Don't you "hey hey" me and stop smiling like that

Or I'll lose my sleep again

I wonder if I'll still be the same old me tomorrow

The same grumpy, taciturn and unlikable girl

Ever since you appeared in that dream of mine

I haven't been able to be honest because

I can't figure you out at all

So when you're not aware at all

The one who's been trying to steal your heart

Has been me

It's that kind of phase I'm in

I want to drown in this sweet

Melancholy

all they aplauded at Asriel,s Voice

Asriel: i Think my Voice was Very

Tosriel:* sexy?*

Asgoriel: pfffffffft... hahaha...

Asgore: What are you laughing?

asgoriel: nothing, nothing dad* snort*

Asriel: ok sans you on.

Sans: Well..my Voice is better but my Voice is better With someone paps, come here.

Papyrus: OK BROTHER, I,M GOING.

song: 1,2 fanclub kagamine Rin, Gumi.

Papyrus: PLEASE NOT THIS SONG...

Sans: Sans,yes this song yes...

Asgoriel: the boneheads gonna sing now?

Frisk: i don,t know if there stop fighting...

Undyne: SING NOW BONEHEADS!

sans: Ok undyne so please don,t be...

Papyrus: SANS NOT...

Sans: Don,t be Badish to me..

Toriel giggled, alphys let out a little chuckle

Undyne: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Alphys: Undyne please...sit down and calm down.

Papyrus: OK LET,S DO IT...

Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha!

Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha!

"Dame dame koko de wa anata mo 'NI HAO!'"

Kobe Chuo-ku Motomachi. In front of the station

Starting from today, I'll have exciting lessons on introductory Chinese

To the adult, teenager, and lady, I say "...Good evening"

"That's no good, here you should say "ni hao"

too"

"Seriously...?" As early as the textbook's third page

Anyway, I'll win against shame here

The tuition of 13,000 yen isn't cheap

Everyone, how are you doing?

"Mother, Mr. Horse" Mother, horse

"Where is this, who are you?" Ni shi shei

This is all so I can tell my dear Wang Leehom that I love him

Go, go, China. A slightly dreamy state of mind

The one, two fanclub

More and more, I'm able to use the same words as you

I wonder if I can say "wo ai ni"

How much does this cost?

Everyone

Who are you?

I love you

The high school girl I got to know there, Mika-chan

She talked about a Jay Chou concert in Taiwan

I really need to go there. By the way

Mika-chan said this nonchalantly, but isn't that a different country?

Mika-chan's engine is seriously running

Anyway, I'll just work hard by piggybacking

The travel expenses of a bit over 60,000 aren't cheap

Well then, goodbye. I need to find a job

"Excuse me, miss" Young lady

"How much is one of these?" How much does this cost?

This is all so I can say good night to Leslie Cheung in heaven

Go, go, China. A slightly dreamy state of mind

The one, two fanclub

More and more, I'm understanding the feelings I want to show you

I admired, then became obsessed

One month, two months, half a year passed

I have slightly less friends now, but

That can't be helped either

Go, go, China. With a slightly dreamy state of mind

The one, two fanclub

More and more, I'm able to use the same words as you

Go, go, China. With a slightly dreamy state of mind

The one, two fanclub

More and more, I'm understanding the feelings I want to show you

Let me say "I love you"

I wonder if I can say "I love you"?

I love you

sans and papyrus Voice melted great together

Sans: now your time goat boys.

Tosriel: ok, let,s go asgoriel.

Asgoriel: Nope. i don,t wanna!

Tosriel: please?

Asgoriel: i said no!

Tosriel: pleaaaasy...

Frisk: with chocolate..

Asriel: ...and a Cherry on the top.

Asgoriel: nnngg...

Sans: just go there, what got your goat?

Asgoriel: Okay i,ll go if sans stop making puns.

Sans: ok i Will stop.

the two goed and saw The Name of the music.

Asgoriel: What drop pop candy...heeeeh!? whaat we gonna Sing this music!?

Toriel: go on my childs.. you can do it.

Tosriel: pleeease so this one...

Alphys: That,s my favorite music you know..

undyne: really. mine too.

asgoriel: fine let,s do it.

song: Drop,pop candy

Tosriel:Umbrella at your side, it's raining but you close it tight

Asgoriel:"And how are you?" purred a cat just passing through he sing in a shy tone

Tosriel:Those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright?

Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last

Come on let's try, dye it blue and change it up from the past

Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash

Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see?

tosriel:But look around

asgoriel: Dance up and down

Tosriel:The world is now

Asgoriel: Still going 'round

Tosriel:Just feel it pound

Tosriel, Asgoriel: We're skyward bound, Move at the top – speed – of – sound

Tosriel:Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap

As you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me

Every day, every day is okay

Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead

Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more

You fall down seven more times, I'll be there seven, eight, nine

As we keep trying, we'll find – we're always singing the same tune

Asgoriel:Now falling to her side, the drops of rain that mix with light

Tiosriel:Stealing a glance, hid a cat who turns his back

Asgoriel:Their heads starting to sink, this boredom is too hard to fight

Frisk appeared with an purple skirt

Asgoriel: What are you doing Frisk!?

Frisk: just sing bro.

Tosriel: hehe...

Asgoriel:Just spinning lies with the only thread of kindness we saved

Or if we're blind and the truth is just a painting in grey

Drowning us out, all the noisy drops the fall in the rain

But fingertips traced every line and opened my eyes

Asgoriel:I'll paint it blue

Tosriel:I'll play a tune

Asgoriel:I'm wishing too

Tosriel: For something new

Asgoriel:It will come true

Tosriel:With me and you

Asgoriel:And then we'll finally break through

Swimming through the Milky Way, I wanna break away and take the leap

Since we're falling anyway, no moon to rise would be okay with me

Every night, every night is alright

Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead

Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more

Cry to me, know that I care – lean on me and I'll be there

As we keep trying, we'll find – you're always gonna be there too

Tosriel:Shining down on me, you're my blue moon

Asgoriel:Dreaming forever to find to now I'm awake

Asgoriel, Tosriel; I need to find tomorrow, can you take me away

And go the top speed of sound?

Asgoriel, Tosriel:Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap

As you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me

Every day, every day is okay

Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead

Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more

You fall down seven more times, I'll be there seven, eight, nine

As we keep trying, we'll find – you're always gonna be there too

We're always singing the same tune

Every day from now on

Their voices melted great together too.

Asriel: Brothers you Two were Great!

Toriel: i never seen you singing like that before my childs.

Asgore: You Have potential you two.

Asgoriel blushed hard: geez..t- thanks guys...huhh... Dad..are not going to sing?

Asgore: nope..i,m not really disposed.. maybe next time ok?

Toriel: look, at the screen my love, is the song that you sang in our first date.

Asgore: monochrome blue sky...?

Toriel: please Darling? at been 7 years..

Asgore: * sigh* ok...but im warning my Voice is really deep...

Frisk: well this don,t matter. People have different ways of singing like papyrus..

Papyrus: LALALALALALALALALAAAAAAA!

all covered it ears ( undyne have ears...oh yes she have...)

Tosriel: that was pitch high...

Frisk: my ears...

Asriel: my poor little ears..

Asgoriel: my poor little goat ears...

Asgore: ok...i gonna sing ( but my Voice insit good when i was 19...)

Monochrome blue sky Hatsune miku

Beyond the windows is a monochrome world

The unchanging days are so tedious

The simple act of living feels slightly cumbersome

Will I become lighter if I jump off from here?

I ask the weather forecast of my heart will it be a clear day tomorrow?

Though the everyday scenery reflecting in my eyes

Will probably be the same thing again, in any case

Will I find what I'm looking for

Lying somewhere on this endless road?

I will surely be able to find it when tomorrow comes

So I just need to open my eyes right now

I ask myself what exactly I have

Turns out I only have these blank pages in my hands

But it's probable

That these are the very first pages

For me to draw on with my own paints

The blue sky when I looked up was so vibrant

If possible, I also want

To be dyed in these colors

Is what I'm looking for

Waiting for me beyond this endless sky?

I need to be a little more positive than yesterday

So I will stretch out my hands right now

There is no meaning to humans' existence in this world

That's why everyone tries to search for their "reason of living"...

Will I find what I'm looking for

Lying somewhere on this endless road?

I will surely be able to find it when tomorrow comes

So I just need to open my eyes right now

Is what I'm looking for

Waiting for me beyond this endless sky?

I need to be a little more positive than yesterday

So I will stretch out my hands right now

Come on, stretch out my hands right now

Asriel: wow daddy have a really deep Voice..

Frisk: uhummm...very deep Voice

Toriel: you wad Great my gardener king she said kissing him on the lips.

Asgore: Wellll... he blushed.

Undyne: well i Think it,s time to dess...

Sundelly an thunder astonished Frisk, Asriel, Tosriel and Asgoriel.

Asgore: Really, It,s gonna Rain?

Toriel: i Think it,s gonna...

the tv said: Powerful rainstorm Tonight, don,t exit your home.

Sans: Well this is a.. Rainy situstion hehehe...okay i stopped.

Papyrus: SANS THIS IS SERIOUS, HOW WE GONNA RETURN HOME?

Alphys: maybe you all can stay here one night, right undyne.

Undyne: Yes, Just one night.

Toriel: ok kids we,re gonna stay here one night.

Frisk, Asriel, Tosriel and Asgoriel was hugging eachother.

Asriel: kay mom... waaaaaaaaaahhh!

The thunder got louder then an massive rain sound could be heared.

Tosriel: i, ,t like nights like this...

Asgore: How about we watch some movies?

Frisk: movies !? yes!

Undyne: i don,t know the Power might..

Frisk, Asriel, Tosriel, Asgoriel,Toriel, Asgore,Sans, Papyrus, Mettaton and alphys: pleeease...

undyne: ok...Kids come With me to choose the movies ok?

Frisk: i, !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

11:34

all the movies they watched: life, The little mermaid, Cinderella Two, Cinderella once upon a time a song, teen Beach movie 2,

Titanic, Inside out,Rio 2 and Matrix.

Asriel blushed at the moment: WHO choosed this movie!?

Asgore: Ask to the Bonehead next to you.

Sans: why? and how you could Mans watch This movie and ..

Papyrus: not time for that joke Brother please..

Sans: Don,t get hard as a bone?

Tosriel and Asgoriel blushed: Mom we gonna go upstairs ok?

Toriel: ok my Childs..

Asriel: me and Frisk gonna go upstairs too ok?

Frisk: Hey we can cosolay Again, you will be the god of hyperdeath, and i will be the hero who saved tosriel and asgoriel!

Asriel: Yeah that,s an a good idea!

Toriel: okaaayy...

Undyne: well the kids are out why Din,t watch a little more?

Papyrus: YEAAAAAH, I THINK THIS RIGHT!

Asgore: ...

Toriel: ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asriel: I,m asriel dreemur, god of hyperdeath.

and i Have this prisoners here...let,s see if you can rescue them..Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

Frisk: Don,t worry guys, i Will save you two!

Asgoriel: please save us Frisk!

Tosriel: but be careful for the god,s special attack.

Frisk: Special attack?

Asgoriel: Yeah his special attack is roar of time and flame aura.

Frisk: wait, asriel did you learn this flame aura?

Asriel: nope, that,s part of the cosplaying.

Frisk: ooh ok.. Be peprared Asriel! i,m gonna save these poor kids!

Asriel:if i gonna let you win,Mwahahahahaha!

Frisk: Take That! she unsleashed fire from her hands.

Asriel: It,s time for my Roar of time...Graaaaahh! Asreil,s eyes glow orange its chest glows blue. and he opens its mouth, an indigo ball forming in front of it. It then fires an indigo beam from the ball.

Asriel: fufu.. AHAHAHAHAhAHah! huh!?

what!?

Frisk: now is time for my special attack! Infernal fire balls! her hand unsleashed a multiple Fireballs at Asriel that created a barrier that protected him, but the prisoners escaped.

Asgoriel: Thanks our heroine!

Frisk: not problemo, now let,s defeat this god.

Asriel: and if you could defeat me, pfffffffft MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!

Tosriel: let,s do it Frisk!

Frisk: let,s combine our attacks!

Frisk, Asgoriel and tosriel: fire, Infernal,ice balls combo!

Asriel: noooooooo! this is the end... you all defeated me...

Frisk: now god of hyperdeath give back all of the souls to the Monsters!

Asriel: ok...Here pick this shitty souls of yours. Sorry for the Language guys..

Frisk: ooohh It,s ok asriel..how about a little music?

Asgoriel: What music?

Frisk: The sum of my thoughts, as I look through

the bonds that we share, cannot be true.

The burden in my heart is heavy, too.

But what does this mean for me and you?

Now, who was the one that gave up first?

And who thought this love would ever last?

Nothing more, to aim for in the end,

Couldn't feel, what is real, but we can't pretend

What holds us still together,

is a lie which lasts forever.

"If it's the truth, let it show",

You say, but I don't know

The person in your eyes is just a coward

If we discuss the contract,

and once we interact,

I know that I would fall right into you again.

The sum of my thoughts, as I look through

the bonds that we share, cannot be true.

The burden in my heart is heavy, too.

But what does this mean for me and you?

Now, who was the one that gave up first?

And who thought this love would ever last?

Nothing more, to aim for in the end,

Couldn't feel, what is real, but we can't pretend

Can you erase my feelings,

Along with its fragile meanings?

"If it's the truth, let it show",

You say, but I won't go

A paralyzing fear is shaking me off.

All the Montblancs that taste sweet,

Are more than just a treat,

But yet I drown again and fall into your arms.

That's right, you're here with me now,

But still you fade somehow,

and when will we truly comprehend that this is not the end...?

"If I only could destroy these ties which are filled with lies"

"If it's the truth, let it show",

You say, but I don't know

The person in your eyes is just a coward

If we discuss the contract,

and once we interact,

I know that I would fall right into you again.

"If it's the truth, let it show",

I say, but I don't know

The truth is that I lied and I cannot return,

I walk this path on my own,

leaving you all alone,

The coward, that is me, is just a Montblanc...

Ah, Ah~

After it's all been said and done,

I realize you're not the one,

You push your heartbreak back on me,

And just like that I cannot breathe.

Asriel: well i have an idea , how about if we sing the song if sans and papyrus was singing in the Karaoke.

Tosriel: 1,2 fanclub!?

Asriel: that,s it!

Asriel,Frisk, Asgoriel and Tosriel: Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha!

Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha! Wu! Ha!

"Dame dame koko de wa anata mo 'NI HAO!'"

Kobe Chuo-ku Motomachi. In front of the station

Starting from today, I'll have exciting lessons on introductory Chinese

To the adult, teenager, and lady, I say "...Good evening"

"That's no good, here you should say "ni hao"

too"

"Seriously...?" As early as the textbook's third page

Anyway, I'll win against shame here

The tuition of 13,000 yen isn't cheap

Everyone, how are you doing?

"Mother, Mr. Horse" Mother, horse

"Where is this, who are you?" Ni shi shei

This is all so I can tell my dear Wang Leehom that I love him

Go, go, China. A slightly dreamy state of mind

The one, two fanclub

More and more, I'm able to use the same words as you

I wonder if I can say "wo ai ni"

How much does this cost?

Everyone

Who are you?

I love you

The high school girl I got to know there, Mika-chan

She talked about a Jay Chou concert in Taiwan

I really need to go there. By the way

Mika-chan said this nonchalantly, but isn't that a different country?

Mika-chan's engine is seriously running

Anyway, I'll just work hard by piggybacking

The travel expenses of a bit over 60,000 aren't cheap

Well then, goodbye. I need to find a job

"Excuse me, miss" Young lady

"How much is one of these?" How much does this cost?

This is all so I can say good night to Leslie Cheung in heaven

Go, go, China. A slightly dreamy state of mind

The one, two fanclub

More and more, I'm understanding the feelings I want to show you

I admired, then became obsessed

One month, two months, half a year passed

I have slightly less friends now, but

That can't be helped either

Go, go, China. With a slightly dreamy state of mind

The one, two fanclub

More and more, I'm able to use the same words as you

Tosriel, Asgoriel:Go, go, China. With a slightly dreamy state of mind

Frisk, Asriel:The one, two fanclub

More and more, I'm understanding the feelings I want to show you

Let me say "I love you"

I wonder if I can say "I love you"?

I love you

the kids voices melted together like Asriel bass, Tenor Asgoriel, Alto Frisk, Low Tosriel.

Alphys: kids? are you there? who wants smores?

Frisk, Asriel, Frisk, Asgoriel and Tosriel: I wanna, i wanna!

Alphys: ok, so let,s go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alphys and undyne made some hot dogs too.

Sans: you know why they called hot dogs? Because if They were cold they gonna get called Cold dogs. hehehe!

They all laughed and groaned at the pun.

Asriel: gwaaaahh... a little help here...

Asgore giggled.

Asriel: What,s wrong dad what are you laughing?

Toriel: nothing, my dad is laughing because... forget About it.

after all They eated there was 12:00 on clock

and Toriel put the kids in the coushion.

Asriel: And i was like MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

I,M THE GOD OF HYPERDEATH! ASRIEL DREEMUR!

Frisk: and i save all the Monsters!

Asgoriel and Tosriel: And we beated the god of hyperdeath together with Frisk.

Toriel: ok, That was great my little actors, but how about sleep now?

Tosriel: but mom i,m not tired...at all..

Toriel: how about i told you the history?

Asriel: How about.. how asgoriel and tosriel Where our new brothers?

Toriel: but..i already told you all those history 23 times ago.

Frisk: but mom, is our favorite.

Toriel: ok, a hem... once upon a time... Toriel saw everyone sleeping.

Toriel: good night my Childs.

she kissed everyone,s nose and goed to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

6:47

Asgoriel Belly growled louder

Asriel: Are You hungry Again asgoriel?

Asgoriel: uuuuuuuuuhhh...yes?

Tosriel: pfffffffft...man this kid have an apetite of an goat.

Frisk: hehehe... wait i saw some marshmallows in the kitchen.

Asriel: so let,s go pick Them up!

asgoriel: Azzy nii san, we have to be carefull. to not awoken anyone..

They goed at the kitchen.

Asgoriel Belly,s growled louder then ever.

Frisk: man your brother eated a dragon...

asriel: hehehahahahah...

Tosriel: Asgoriel nii san, shut the fuck off of your Belly!

Asgoriel: but i, ...

Tosriel: Let,s go Quick when no one is looking.

When they gonna open the fridge they heared an voice that said: Sup kids!

All Them screamed and falled backwards.

it was Sans.

Tosriel: saaans... Why?

Sans: i was in the kitchen to pick up ketchup. and What you are doing here.

Asriel: Marshmallows.

Sans: ok here kids..

Frisk: Thanks sans.

Asgoriel: huummm? he picked up a mustard.

sans: look at that i Think someone likes mustard... hehehe..uuhh where i was? oh Yeah the ketchup..

in the Room

Frisk: huuuummm so sweeet

Asriel: please tell how much marshmallows have there.

tosriel: 200 marshmallows..wow i Think that was expensive ..

Asgoriel: bleeeeergh! pftu!

Asriel: eeewww are you putting mustard?

Tosriel: why? is so good...

Frisk, Agosriel and asriel ignored his Brother taste and continued back to the marshmallows.

asgoriel: this is really good? maybe i Will try.

Frisk: carefull asgoriel, you might have an Tommy ache.

After that marshmallows 109

Asgoriel: i Think i gonna throw up! he runned at the bathroom.

Frisk: well mustards...they are so dangerous..

Alphys: kids did you seen the marshmallows, mustard and ketchup that was on the fridge?

Tosriel: here alphys...we Where hungry Sorry.

Alphys: awn don,t worry i Have Three of Them, so you can keep it.

Asriel: Really!? Thanks alphys.

alphys: and the ketchup and mustard?

Frisk: Well...sans drinked all and the mustard my Brother...

Asgoriel: i,m never gonna eat this stuff Again... blergh... uhhghhh... blurp!

Asriel: eewww.. let,s say he haved a little accident mixing marshmallows with blergh mustard.

Alphys: oh my god...ok i,m gonna make an good recipe for him... please don,t blame at your brother he was hungry.

Asriel: Yeah we know... my Brother sigh...

alphys: ok asgoriel drink it ALL.

Asgoriel: nnngghh... okay...he drinked all the remedy.

Alphys: now let,s count at 10... 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! How are you feeling.

Asgoriel: much better now...

Tosriel: here asgoriel nii San an have an present for ya.

Asgoriel: gwaaaahh! no mustard...no more..

Frisk and asriel chuckled at their two young Brothers.

Undyne: Good day punks! time for asgoriel,s and Tosriel,s first day of training.

Asgore: That,s Right! you gonna learn how to fight today.

Tosriel: Yeah, good Training my Childs.

Frisk: Don,t worry brothers, we gonna be there for you.

Tosriel: Thanks, Frisk nee Chan!

Frisk: you are welcome tosri.

in the outside.

Asgoriel: waaaaaaaaaahhh! oof! he falled on the ground. he saw spears coming in his way.

Tosriel goed in front of his brother and an wall created an protected him.

Asgoriel: Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! he used an sword to throw away the Spears

Undyne: fuhuhuhuhuhu! i gonna say you have some good skills but More spears!

Tosriel and Asgoriel screamed like crazy.

Undyne: fuhuhuhuhuhu.. They need to call you the screamer Brothers.

Asgoriel: now let,s do this! When blue fire was on his hand, he model a ball of an aura and was ready to launch.

Frisk: Dad That his...

Asgore: i Think he is Trying to masterize the attack.

Asgoriel: come on work! but the ball desapeared.

Frisk:what happened dad ?

Asgore: i Think he is not ready yet to masterize.

Frisk: but Asriel masterized the roar of time..

asgore: Yeah i know but this need a lot time.

Tosriel: Let,s do it! now! fire mixed with ice unsleashed from his hands.

Undyne: hah! he used her lance to protect.

wow i never seen a mixed attack like that.

she used his special attack

She throws a volley of continuous spears at the protagonist on a larger Board. This attack does 5 damage per hit.

and an explosion is formed.

Asriel: Asgoriel, tosriel?

Asgoriel: huff,huff,huff..

tosriel: huff, huff,huff,huff...

undyne: you two seems tired punk show we STOP...

Tosriel: no...i Will no stop when i use our special attack.

Frisk: yeah go, go, win, yeah!

Asgoriel: there,s the flag! they rushed in the flag,s direction.

undyne: ok Then, papyrus your turn!

Papyrus: NYEHEHEHEHE!

TOU TWO SHALL NOT GET THROUGH SUCH A MIGHY BARRICADE YOU TWO ONCE BEHOLD OUR SPECIAL ATTACK!

Asgoriel: Bring it on! he said with an blue fire on his hand...huuuh?

Papyrus: nooooww...sans Where is our special attack?

a dog wad carring Sans

Sans: Sorry paps, i guess the Dog tough i Look like quite fetching, he is briging me to the bark side, you might be in your own this time...

Papyrus: DOG- GONNIT SANS!

Sans: aaayyyy...

Papyrus: AHEM, PREPARE FOR A REGULAR BUT STILL VERY COOL ATTACK!

Tosriel, Asgoriel: Bring it on!

Papyrus: NHYEHEHEHEHE! HERE IT COMES! bones emerged in the Surface.

Papyrus: YOU TWO WATCH TOO MANY ANIMES!

Tosriel rushed to doged the attacks.

Asgoriel hands was unsleashed With fire, When he clapped his hands an fog formed.

Papyrus: WOWIE!

Sans: heh, looks like someone,s been practicing.

Undyne: Damn it tosriel, i can,t see anything.

Papyrus: WHERE IT THEY GOED!?

Undyne: we need to protect the flag.

Asgoriel: So you tought you could take us both on?

Tosriel: Stop us from winning?

Asgoriel: well you better be ready guys.

Tosriel: Because you,re are now about to face..

Asgoriel, Tosriel: Our super sibling squad special attack!

sans: try to say that five times fast.

Frisk: hey azzy did you remember that day?

Asriel: of course i remember.

Flash back on

Asriel: So you tought you could take us both on?

Frisk: Stop us from winning?

Asriel: well you better be ready guys.

Frisk: Because you,re are now about to face..

Asriel, Frisk: Our super sibling squad special attack!

sans: try to say that five times fast.

flashback off

undyne: this is more i like it!

Tosriel: Gwah! Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

papyrus: NYEHEHEHEHE! HUH? WOWIE, TOSRIEL YOU,VE GOTTEN STRONGER! I,M IMPRESSED!

Tosriel: oh man papyrus, that,s means everything coming from you! haa!

Asgore: i, say you Two and your young brothers are strong now...

asgoriel Dodge undyne,s attacks

undyne: uuhh.. this goat is making me look bad. SANS! do something!

sans: ZZZZZ~ Nghwha? snow,probs i got it.

asgoriel rushed at the flag

Tosriel: Go for it asgoriel Nii san!

undyne: seriously ? is that all you got sans?

Frisk: Go asgoriel you can do it!

Asgoriel: huh? whaat? aaaahh! ooof! he falled on the ground.

Asgore: You are ok my son?

Asgoriel: shaaaahaaaaa! huh? What? oh i,m okay... did i get the flag, did i won?

Frisk: nope...but You was so close..

Tosriel: i can,t believed we lost!

Asgoriel: What!? and you gonna blame it on me for that?

Tosriel: That was all your fault! grrrr stupid shitty big brother! he unsleashed fire balls at his hands.

Asgoriel: Waaaaaaaaaahhh! You..

Asriel: please stop! Guys !

Asgore: Please my sons..don,t..

Asgoriel: ggggrrrr! When blue fire was on his hand, he model a ball of an aura and was ready to launch. but the ball faded.

Tosriel: Really, is that What you got watch this..When Green fire was on his hand, he model a ball of an aura and was ready to launch. the ball launched and it was about to hurt him.

Asgoriel: nnhaah! he Dodged the attack.

Tosriel: See?

Asgoriel:haaahh! Ggggrrrr! haaaahhh! When blue fire was on his hand, he model a ball of an aura and was ready to launch. but the ball launched fast.

Asgore: he did it..

Frisk: he masterized!

Undyne: No WAY...

Asgoriel: haaaaah! his sword battle With his Young Brother sword.

Papyrus: i Think the training started now.

Tosriel sword almost hurted his Brothers eye but cauded an scar that was going to be forever With him.

Tosriel: Take That! he unsleashed ice From his hands.

Asgoriel: hehehe... he unsleashed Fire from his hands that melted the Brothers attack.

After 5 minutes.

Asgoriel and Tosriel was panting like Crazy.

Asgore: i Think that is enough... my son what happened...why did you have an scar.

Asgoriel: Dad i,m ok... seriously...

Asgore: Ok let,s go inside then we are going home ok?

Tosriel: ok.

they goed Inside.

Toriel: Gracious you two... asgoriel What was This scar in your face? What exactly are you all doing out there With the training of yours?

asgoriel: no nothing just dangerous mom, just a game of capture the flag.

asriel: yeah! You should have seen them, they almost beat Them this time.

Tosriel: Yeah! me and Asgoriel were like SHOON! Blown in and went BOOM! SHING! i used my sword,SLASH right right there, and Asgoriel nii san went KAPWIING! over everyone,s heads and went this and that to do the TING! and then we just went and WHAAMMO! And asgoriel used his Magic... KABLOOOWEEEY!

Asriel and Frisk chuckled as his Brother.

Toriel: my goodness is that so much?

Asgore: yep, sounds About right,, down to the kapwiing part.

Frisk: Yeah mom, and you have to seen that asgoriel and Tosriel masterized infernal aura Flame.

Toriel: Really wow my childs i,mso proud of you.

Tosriel: mom, Frisk nee Chan can make Magic too?

tosriel: uuuuuuuuuhhh...i never read an book that shows that humans can do Magic...

Frisk: of course i can look! he hands glowed red and levitated no one like flowey who was sunbathing outside.

Flowey: Hey human! put me down! i said put me down now! Shit!

Frisk giggled when she started to make some acrobatics tricks With flowey.

All them in the living room laughed at the Situation.

Asgore: ok kids we are going home.

Frisk, Asriel, Tosriel and Asgoriel: Aaawwwnn.

Undyne: Don,t worry punks, When we got an aweasome night like this, we will call you ok?

Frisk, asriel, asgoriel and tosriel nodded.

Toriel: Bye undyne, alphys.

Undyne, alphys: Bye!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Frisk was levitating his Brothers

Asgoriel: Frisk nee Chan... waaaaaaaaaahhh!

Asriel: Waaaahaaaa! Frisk stop that!

Tosriel: Yeaaaaah! more! more! ahahahaha!

Frisk: you Want more tosri? he giggled.

Toriel: The pie is ready!

Frisk: The pie is ready let,s go!

Asriel: Friiiiiiiiiisk! slow down!

Asgoriel: woooohoooo!

tosriel: More faster!

Toriel: Frisk carefull...she chuckled at their kids having fun With frisk,s new Magic.

it was a Normal day only happed that, not anymore.

Frisk: thehejehe...

Asriel: Frisk can you please let us Down?

Frisk: ok.

Asriel: Not That way Aaaaaaaaah! they falled on the ground.

tosriel and Asgore chuckled at the Scene


End file.
